It's my life
by eliso.pottermorrison
Summary: Situado en el gayden de lost canvas, Kardia tiene problemas con su corazón pero Degél no esta cerca, que pasa si alguien mas se hace cargo de él? es un Kardia, Degél, con intromisiones de Albafica ji ji...
1. Chapter 1

**It's my life.**

"It's my life and is now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I'm just gonna live while I'm alive

My heart is like an open highway

Life Franky said "I did it my way"

I just gonna while I'm alive

It's my life…"

John Bonjovy

**Cap. 1…Castigo**

Cómo había comenzado aquello? Si hacia un esfuerzo por recordarlo quizás lo lograría… una tarde, un verano o un otoño, el tiempo no era en si importante, el lugar… ese tal vez si… un dispensario medico de la iglesia local, entonces era un mocoso, no mas de 10 años, y la vida ya le estaba pasando factura…

Su respiración era pesada, difícil, espesa, el esfuerzo por jalar algo de aire que le refrescara momentáneamente era colosal, su pecho silbaba con cada desesperada bocanada de aire que daba, el dolor era intenso, un ardor sin igual que corria por sus venas, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas del camastro arremolinándolas contra el pecho, sentía que el corazón se le quemaba, que las venas se le derretían, que la vida le pendía de un hilo... estaba hecho un ovillo contra aquel camastro, sudaba a tal punto que ya había empapado su ropa y la ropa de aquel pobre lecho que le acogía, un pobre trapo bañado en agua y vinagre estaba sobre su cabeza tratando vanamente de bajarle la feroz fiebre que hacia presa de aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

-Como lo ve doctor?- escuchó como entre sueños, trató de regular su respiración ruidosa, quería saber, pero los adultos nunca eran honestos con el, no era un idiota, sabia que estaba mal, sentía la muerte cada dia sentada a su lado acompañándolo en silencio, solo quería saber cuando…

-Si pasa de esta noche… no le doy mucho tiempo… algunos meses, un año quizás… - la voz apesadumbrada del galeno le llegaba apenas como un murmullo, suspiró profundo, abrió sus ojos azules, acuosos en ese momento por el fuerte dolor que le aquejaba – la afección cardiaca que padece es sumamente rara… no tenemos aquí ni los medios ni las medicinas como para poder ayudarle…-

Sonrió con amargura al escuchar aquello, "un año" se repetía en la cabeza " un año y con suerte…" tosió con fuerza, una bocanada de sangre manó de su boca dejándole un horrible sabor metálico, y también con esto una idea, que se le fue arraigando cada día con mas fuerza "No quiero morir… no quiero morir! No así al menos, No así, No en cama, No debo morir en una cama, NO!...

…

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, estaban velados por la fiebre que en el presente le postraba, un quejido lastimero brotó de su garganta, se escuchó a si mismo, y una idea arraigada por los años pasó de nuevo por su mente " No moriré en una cama, No moriré asi!" Se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de contener el dolor y el calor, abrió la boca jalando aire lo mas posible, articulando asi un breve vocablo - " De…gél"…-

Trató de incorporarse pero se desplomó nuevamente sobre la cama de aquel cuarto en SU templo de escorpión, los recuerdos de una niñez doliente le perseguían como delirios afiebrados mientras trataba vanamente de controlarse.

-El cosmos es esa energía vital que posee todo cuerpo humano, aunque solo agunos pocos de verdad llegan a controlarlo… a través de la historia y dependiendo de cada cultura ha tenido nombres diversos…-

Sasha trataba de poner toda su atención en la lección del dia que el patriarca se empeñaba en enseñarle, miraba aquellos viejos y ajados libros que estaban desplegados frente a ella, con ese idioma tan extraño que aun no lograba comprender, trataba de encontrarle el interés a toda esa palabrería sobre cosmos, energías, auras, chakras y demás pero no lo lograba, su mente invariablemente se desviaba hacia Italia, su pueblo natal, su hermano Alone y su mejor amigo Tenma, los extrañaba… aunque, no todo era malo en el santuario, había encontrado un buen sustituto de Tenma, igual de impulsivo y noble, aunque mas temperamental que el jovencillo. Kardia de escorpión, sonrió ligeramente al recordar su escapada juntos hacia tierras lejanas ( México wiii! XD) mientras el patriarca seguía con su retahíla de átomos y explosiones del big bang.

En eso estaba cuando un escalofrió la recorrió, seguido de una sensación de angustia, pudo sentir el desesperado grito de ayuda que la energía de Kardia despedía, se levantó de golpe de su silla, el patriarca también calló; se vieron el uno al otro a los ojos – "Kardia…"- dijeron al unísono.

La chiquilla salió como bólido de la cámara del patriarca, tenia una sola idea en la cabeza " por Dios que este bien"; Sage iba detrás de ella, entendía su preocupación, hasta ese momento el escorpión era su único y mas cercano amigo en el santuario.

Sasha llego jadeando al octavo templo, había corrido a todo lo que sus piernas daban, en su rostro se reflejaba el temor y la preocupación, llego a los aposentos del santo de escorpión y con resquemor abrió las puertas, lo primero que vio fue la rustica y tosca mesa de madera en e centro del cuarto, con un frutero en medio que invariablemente contenía manzanas… cerca a un costado de la mesa, casi debajo de una ventana, la cama, un revoltijo de sabanas de color claro y hacia la cabecera la revuelta cabellera azulina, escucho el rápido estertor que era le respiración de Kardia y se acerco a el

Estaba boca abajo, jadeando, sudado hasta las sabanas, la chiquilla lo miró con temor, le toco un hombro, estaba ardiendo… -"Kardia?"- llamo quedito mientras le sacudía…- "Kardia, que te pasa?..."- volvió a llamar, como única respuesta recibió un quejido. En ese momento Sage entraba, se quedo estático en el marco de la puerta mirando a la niña postrada de rodillas, sus profundos ojos verdes llenos de angustia, se acercó a los dos, con gentileza hizo un lado a la infanta Atena, le dedico una media sonrisa como para calmarla, se inclino sobre el cuerpo de Kardia y con sumo cuidado pero con firmeza, lo levantó y lo giró, dejándolo así de espaldas nuevamente contra la cama. El escorpiano se dejo hacer, aun asi todo ese movimiento le hacía daño, su cara se contraía en una mueca llena de dolor, nuevamente abrió los ojos, Sage lo miraba serio, preocupado, giró un poco la cabeza, la mirada de Sasha le pesó, el terror, la preocupación, pero sobre todo la compasión… Sasha lo compadecía… y eso le dolía aun mas que su maldito corazón, le retiro la mirada y volvió a Sage.

Respiro profundo, roncamente… - "De…gél"- Volvió a articular con pesadez. Sasha se adelanto hacia los dos, hasta ponerse a la altura del patriarca y lo tomo del manto.

-"Es cierto! El señor Degél es el que ayuda a Kardia cuando se pone así! Donde esta? Hay que llamarlo! Por favor patriarca!"- una pequeña esperanza brillo en aquellos ojos verdes, la vista de Sage se desvió del convaleciente Kardia hacia la niña, la miro compasivo y luego a Kardia.

- "Lo siento, pero eso no será posible… Degél se encuentra en una misión en Francia… y no sé cuando regresara…"- El rostro de la niña volvió a llenarse de terror, Kardia por su parte solo suspiro profundo, con una mano crispada en su pecho, calmándose.

- "Pero no puede ser! Entonces, hay que llamarlo! Que regrese! Necesita ayudar a Kardia! Patriarca!...- imploraba la chiquilla.

-" Atena, aunque enviara un mensajero hacia allá, llegarían en una semana, eso seria demasiado tarde… No se preocupe, tengo una idea, Kardia estará bien… -

Mientras tanto en París…

- "Que te parece éste Degél?"- el aludido levantó la vista del libro que tenia en las manos hacia su interlocutora, una despampanante mujer de largo cabello y bonitos ojos, que en ese momento giraba mostrándole el largo y bello vestido que se estaba probando.

-" Señorita Serafina, se ve usted hermosa…"- comentó el peliverde mientras le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa, la joven la devolvió junto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Que exceso de galantería la suya caballero… "- decía risueña Serafina mientras bajaba del pequeño pedestal donde la habían subido para arreglar algunas medidas del vestido –" Pero no me quejo… entonces, esta decidido, éste será el vestido que lleve esta noche"- hablaba mientras se dirigía hacia los vestidores.

Degél no le contestó, siguió con esa sonrisilla en el rostro y volvió su atención al libro que descansaba en sus piernas, estaba emocionado con la misión encomendada por el patriarca, no por el hecho de tener que buscar a su maestro, si no por el hecho de estar en Francia, él era oriundo del país galo, pero realmente no lo recordaba, había pasado tan poco tiempo ahí, que difícilmente se podría llamar a si mismo francés; y además de esto, iría a un baile! En una mansión, por todo lo alto!, cosas de las que solo había leído en los libros, estaba listo para aquello, ya tenía su atuendo cortesano y su antifaz listo para aquella noche, su corazón latía emocionado y expectante. Si sus compañeros lo vieran… si Kardia lo viera en ese momento! Sin duda se estaría burlando cruelmente de toda esa excesividad y pedantería de la que hacían gala sus coterráneos en esos eventos… Kardia… su mente se desvió de la lectura al pensar en su compañero…

De pronto, un pinchazo en el corazón, una sensación extraña, algo estaba mal, nuevamente levanto la vista de su lectura, la sonrisa se le había ido y fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo, definitivamente algo estaba mal, por un momento había sentido a Kardia llamándole.

Se levantó de la silla y se acerco hacia una de las ventanas del local donde estaba, su mirada dirigida al cielo mientras recordaba…

Un par de semanas atrás…

-"Esa Atena no tiene consideración! Mira que llamarnos de la nada! Y yo acabando de llegar! Que no sabe que debería dejar descansar a sus caballeros?- Refunfuñaba Kardia mientras se dirigían hacia la sala del patriarca, Degél iba a su lado mirándolo entre molesto y divertido por el infantilismo con el que el escorpiano algunas veces actuaba.

-"Tu tienes la culpa, te fuiste sin permiso del santuario y además te llevaste a la protegida de Sisifo… tienes bien merecido lo que te pasó, mira nada más! Si que te dieron una paliza…- comentó en tono burlo el acuariano, Kardia le lanzó una mirada resentida.

-" Eso crees? Pues debiste ver como quedaron los otros! … Además pura envidia la tuya por que no te atreves a quebrantar nunca las reglas!...-

Habían llegado a su destino, dentro la sorpresa de Kardia fue mayúscula al enterarse que Atena no era otra que su compañera de escapada. Ahí se encontraban también los otros caballeros, algunos recibieron la noticia con igual sorpresa y otros miraban dubitativos a la nueva Atena, Sisifo se había acercado al octavo guardián, lo había regañado pero a la vez felicitado puesto que fue gracias a él que Sasha se había decidido a aceptar su destino como Atena.

Un rato después estaban de regreso en el onceavo templo, Degél buscaba en la biblioteca algunos libros de astrología mientras Kardia se sentaba aburrido en un taburete viéndolo ir y venir. Desde hacía algún tiempo, el escorpiano era un huésped asiduo a su templo, siempre estaba ahí viéndolo leer ( o más bien interrumpiéndolo al leer) incordiándolo hasta que lograba su atención, era su mejor amigo, los lazos entre los dos se habían estrechado desde el momento en que Kardia había pasado de ser un compañero, a su responsabilidad, lo vigilaba, lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él, a Kardia le parecía excesivo, lo acusaba de sobreprotector y exagerado, pero no podía evitarlo, desde el momento en que entendió que las fiebres que lo asediaban podían arrebatárselo, se había vuelto vigilante celoso de la salud del escorpión.

-" No te hagas el tonto, sabes bien que me tienes que ayudar con los libros y el material que ocuparemos esta noche "- Degél giro a ver a Kardia que le lanzo una mirada de desdén.

-" Bah!... El patriarca exagera, mira que castigarme por haberme llevado a Sasha… ni que le hubiera pasado algo, a mi ni me interesa eso de leer estrellas, que estupidez… "- Se había recargado desdeñosamente contra la pared, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Degél lo miro con dejo de enojo, y dejo caer con algo de fuerza una pila de libros en la mesa que estaba al lado de Kardia llamándole la atención.

- "Estupidez o no, merecido o no, tienes que cumplir con el castigo, así que apúrate por que vas a cargar el telescopio…"- Dijo en tono molesto el acuariano, Kardia lanzo un bufido, pero des hizo su posición altanera y se levantó de su lugar.

Lo vio doblarse en sí mismo y sostenerse de la mesa para evitar caer, un quejido fue lo que le llamo la atención a Degél, al cual la expresión de enojo se le había ido, corrió hacia Kardia y lo tomo de los hombros –" Hey! Que pasa?... estas bien?"- Le pregunto preocupado, Las manos del griego aferradas al corazón, no dudó ni un segundo, poco a poco su aura fría comenzó a desprenderse de sí para ir a rodear el cuerpo del que sostenía.

Kardia, por más que lo odiara, comenzó a sentir un gran alivio, no se explicaba como Degél y su aire frio se habían vuelto tan necesarios e indispensables para vivir, odiaba eso, el depender de alguien, él había sido solo él durante años, se las arreglaba solo y le gustaba su soledad por que no debía cuentas a nadie ni de cómo vivía ni de cómo moriría… pero ahora… le desesperaba Degél, por que aunque no lo quisiera, le daba razones para desear vivir, para evitar en lo mas posible la muerte… en varias ocasiones, cuando la fiebre lo atacaba, podía sentir y escuchar a Degél a su lado, repitiendo como letanía " no mueras, no mueras! Kardia no mueras…"

Por eso había huido, cuando Sasha se le presento en el bosque y vio la oportunidad de vivir una aventura, alejado de todos y de todo, tan solo con esa pequeña que se sentía tan ajena a todo aquello que la rodeaba, ( justo como él, pensó) quería probarse a sí mismo que podía ser el solo y que podía cuidarse, pero las cosas no habían salido del todo bien, había luchado, encendido su corazón al máximo como siempre había soñado, pero no le permitieron morir… aun así su corazón quedo muy lastimado, y ahora comenzaba a quejarse…

Degél seguía sosteniéndolo por los hombros, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, por debajo de sus rebeldes cabellos, lo vio concentrado en lo que hacía, pero también vio la preocupación en esos ojos de un enigmático color lila, crispó la mandíbula y se irguió, con cuidado pero de un movimiento firme, quito las manos del acuariano de sus hombros – "Estoy bien…"- Sentenció con seriedad, le dirigió una mirada severa al francés.

Acuario no cambio su expresión de serena seriedad, -" Kardia… necesitas descansar, se que usaste el Katakeo, tu corazón está exhausto…"-

- "Maldita sea Degél! Suenas como una maldita pilmama! Por que siempre exageras todo!? Te dije que estoy bien!"-Le gritó colérico, le dio la espalda, tomó de mala gana el montón de libros que el acuariano había dejado previamente sobre la mesa, - " Anda ya! Aquí me sofoco, quiero acabar con esto, te veo con el Patriarca…"- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, no lo volvió a mirar…

Degél suspiró profundo, seguía al pie de la ventana viendo hacia las calles parisinas, esa había sido la última vez que había visto a Kardia, durante esa noche con el patriarca, no le dirigió la palabra, y los siguientes días ni se paró en acuario, una semana después, el Patriarca lo había enviado de misión, no se despidieron…

-" Esto es un sueño hecho realidad! Ahora quiero ir con los perfumistas!"- Escucho a la chica que ahora se colgaba de su brazo, devolviéndolo a la realidad, le sonrió a medias. –"Paso algo Degél?...- inquirió la mujer al ver el cambio de expresión en el chico.

- " No señorita Serafina, nada… vamos…"- negó ligeramente con la cabeza, y salió con aquella bella chica de su brazo, se permitió un último pensamiento hacia Kardia, esperaba que estuviera bien… seguro si, el era testarudo, y no moriría tan fácil, volvió su atención a Paris… debía concentrarse…

En el santuario…

El bello jardín de rosas se mostraba a sus pies, basto, perfumado, hermoso y mortífero… Albafica contemplaba sus rosas y las examinaba, la jardinería era parte de su entrenamiento, así que estaba metido entre aquellas rosas envenenadas, recogiendo las hojas ya secas o cortando algunos retoños para trasplantarlos en otras áreas.

Generalmente sus días pasaban así, a menos que fuera enviado a alguna misión, de momento, se encontraba en una relativa paz, así que tenía tiempo de atender a sus únicas compañeras, las rosas… estaba absorto en su trabajo manual, hacia las cosas con delicadeza pues respetaba aquellos seres vivos que también eran sus mortíferas armas, tan metido estaba en su trabajo y pensamientos que no escucho los desesperados pasos entrar en su templo.

-" Señor Albafica!, Señor Albafica donde esta?!"- la serie de gritos desesperados llamándole fue lo que lo distrajo de su trabajo, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a nada menos que a Atena al pie de su jardín, desencajada y sudorosa, debía de venir corriendo…

-"Señorita Atena! Alto! No dé un paso más!"- le grito al ver que la niña pretendía entrar en el jardín, la chiquilla se sobresalto pero obedeció, Albafica se acerco a ella pero a una distancia prudente, se arrodillo ante la niña –" Dime Atena, que puedo hacer por ti?"- le dijo de forma más cortes, confundido de que la niña estuviera ahí y con esa expresión de preocupación que llevaba.

-" es… es Kardia… el… el… Patriarca… Ven… a Escorpio… rápido…"- Explico la niña entre jadeos pues aun trataba de recuperar el aliento, nuevamente haba llegado corriendo hasta ahí, Albafica no entendía, pero en cuanto vio a Sasha salir corriendo nuevamente y hacerle una seña de que la siguiera, salió tras de ella.

La niña era rápida, llegó antes que él a los aposentos de la octava casa, aunque bueno, ella los conocía mejor, él nunca había estado ahí antes, ya que era un solitario crónico, lo único que conocía de todos los templos era la nave principal por la que pasaba hacia el suyo. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, dentro Sasha arrodillada al lado de la cama, el patriarca sentado en una silla cerca de la mesita de centro y una sirviente al lado de Sasha poniendo compresas frías sobre la frente del caballero de escorpión.

-"Patriarca… llamaba? "- no se había movido de su lugar, después de todo no era bueno que estuviera cerca de los demás, el más ligero rose con su piel… seria mortal.

-"Oh! Albafica, bien bien.."- Sage se había levantado de su lugar y acercado hacia el caballero de piscis que por inercia retrocedió, al ver esto, Sage detuvo la avanzada y sonrió comprehensivo. –" Necesito de tu sabiduría en plantas medicinales…"- Comenzó la explicación mientras volteaba su atención a un inconsciente Kardia. –" El corazón de Kardia está muy lastimado, y si no recibe ayuda, morirá… "-

Albafica se quedo en silencio un momento, sentía la mirada de Sage clavada en él, y la de Sasha, llorosa, implorante, miró a Kardia, a pesar de estar inconsciente, su rostro denotaba sufrimiento, su piel tenía un tinte rojizo, seguro por la creciente fiebre que lo aquejaba. Había oído rumores sobre la enfermedad del escorpiano, pero realmente nunca le intereso enterarse.

-" Señor, hare lo que pueda pero usted sabe y entiende que no seré de mucha ayuda, mis conocimientos en plantas medicinales son pocos, además de que estoy incapacitado para hacerle una revisión, no debo tocarlo…"-

-"Albafica… no te envie hace poco a la isla del curandero? No hiciste lasos de amistad con el estudiante de Luco? Se que podrás hacer algo por calmar la fiebre de Kardia, después de Degél tu eres el único que tiene conocimientos de medicina, en este momento no podemos contar con la presencia de Acuario, por eso pensé en ti, no te estaríamos pidiendo esto si no fuera una emergencia…- Albafica bajó la mirada, pensando rápidamente en posibles soluciones, no podía declinar la nueva misión así que asintió decidido.

- "Si patriarca, deme un poco de tiempo, veré que puedo hacer, volveré, con permiso…"-

….

Estaba seguro que Pefko le había proveído de suficientes hiervas y plantas medicinales, buscaba con desespero las mismas, además de varios libros de botánica que tenia por ahí, revisó, busco, leyó y releyó. Según tenía entendido las fiebres de Kardia eran algo crónico causado por un mal cardiaco, así que necesitaba primero que nada algo que bajara la fiebre, así que decidió, violetas, cebada, que además de bajar la fiebre ayuda a la hidratación del cuerpo, y algo que sabia a Kardia no le molestaría y seguro tendría muchas, manzana, eso en una infusión sería suficiente para bajar la fiebre, sabía que no seria de la noche a la mañana pero harían el trabajo… además necesitaba algo para el dolor, el sauce era bueno, además que adelgazaba la sangre lo cual ayudaría al corazón, melisa que seguramente lo ayudaría a descansar al ser un anestésico… y finalmente algo para su afección cardiaca, la miel, mesclada con fresas fortalecería el corazón de Kardia, además de cebollas, ajos y limón igualmente en infusión que ayudarían a bajar inflamaciones y a regular la arritmia que de seguro tendría.

Armado con su botiquín natural regreso a la casa de escorpión, pidió ayuda a los sirvientes de la misma, indicó cantidades y formas de cocción de cada elemento, mientras los remedios estaban en proceso fue a ver a su ahora "paciente", en la recamara ya no se encontraba ni Atena ni el patriarca, solo Kardia, acostado, inmóvil, se acerco a la cama con nerviosismo, no sabía qué hacer… tenía que checar los signos vitales del escorpiano pero no podía hacer eso sin tocarlo. Kardia seguía inconsciente, el tono rojizo de su piel no había bajado así que seguro seguiría con la fuerte fiebre, acerco su oído al rostro de Kardia, como pensaba, la respiración era irregular y pesada, estaba a unos centímetros de él y podía sentir claramente el fuerte calor que irradiaba, Albafica se alarmó… si sin siquiera tocarlo podía sentir la fiebre, eso significaba que el escorpiano estaba ardiendo… se inclino un poco mas y rosó su oreja contra el pecho del convaleciente, los latidos rápidos y descontrolados le daban la razón en cuanto a la arritmia, se alejo con mirada evaluadora, iba a tener que modificar algunas cantidades en sus infusiones pero en general sabia que hacer, regresó hacia donde estaban los sirvientes, dio nuevas instrucciones así como dosis y horarios, les dejo muy en claro que tenían que seguir todas sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, el estaría checando cada día la evolución del joven, si todo marchaba bien, en unos días estaría fuera de peligro, y pusieron manos a la obra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 Veneno**

Esa semana la vida de Albafica era diferente, transcurría de escorpión a piscis, todo el día, ya fuera para llevar más aditamentos para sus infusiones, para checar al enfermo, o para asegurarse que los sirvientes de hecho hicieran las cosas como él decía.

En esa semana había tenido más contacto humano que toda su vida junta! No lo podía creer, él, que siempre estaba solo, rodeado de gente, y gente que lo respetaba, lo escuchaba y lo quería… o al menos eso creía. La mayoría del tiempo que estaba en escorpión, también se encontraba la joven Sasha, había tenido tiempo suficiente con ella como para llegar a conocerla, sus inquietudes, sus dudas y sus fortalezas, la chiquilla se preocupaba sinceramente por Kardia, le quería, eso era algo que Albafica no había experimentado o visto desde que su maestro hacia lo mismo por él, y esto hizo que la comenzara a respetar y a apreciar como Atena, ella también le sonreía candorosamente cuando lo miraba llegar a los aposentos del octavo templo, y era su pequeña ayudante, ya que él no podía tocar a Kardia, Sasha era la encargada de tomarle signos vitales, los cuales poco a poco fueron mejorando en el joven escorpión, al punto que la arritmia había aminorado considerablemente y la fiebre era cada vez menor.

5 días habían pasado, abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía mareado, desubicado, débil… si que su corazón había dado guerra! Se llevo las manos al rostro, restregándolas con fuerza, de la frente se quito un trapo ya seco, respiro profundo… un inusual aroma que rodeaba su habitación le llamo la atención, volteo a todo el cuarto, se encontraba como lo recordaba, hasta que su vista dio con la mesa que tenia, en medio, donde generalmente había un frutero con manzanas se encontraba un pequeño florero con un manojo de rosas rojas, todas abiertas, todas brillantes y muy perfumadas… frunció el seño, rosas? De donde había sacado el rosas? En eso se encontraban las cavilaciones de Kardia cuando la puerta fue abierta repentinamente, un hombre alto, delgado de largos cabellos azulinos e impresionantes ojos de un azul más profundo era el que había irrumpido, llevaba unas notas en la mano que repasaba con atención, no se había percatado de los ojos que lo seguían atentamente en su paseo por aquella habitación, se había parado junto a la mesa, dejado algunas cosas y seguía repasando esas notas, a Kardia le pareció divertido, si mal no recordaba, él era el caballero de la ultima casa, pocas veces lo había visto, sabiendo su fama de huraño-antisocial nunca había hecho el esfuerzo por llegar a conocerle, así que el hecho de que en aquel momento aquel "extraño" entrara con tanta familiaridad en su habitación se le antojaba cómico.

-" veamos, llevamos… entonces… creo que con esto y esto bastara… mmm"- balbuceaba Albafica para sí mientras garabateaba algunos datos sobre la mesa de Kardia, ni cuenta se había dado de que su paciente lo miraba con curiosidad, acostumbrado a que cada que entraba aquel estaba inconsciente, no se había molestado en si quiera checar ya tal asunto, hasta que con un fuerte carraspeo de garganta Kardia llamó su atención.

- " ejem … ejem… buen día… Alb… Alby… algo… cierto? "- dijo Kardia desde su posición acostado en la cama, piscis se espanto, volteó violentamente hacia la cama sorprendido de que el convaleciente caballero le hablara.

-"Kardia! Has despertado!... como te sientes? Lo siento por irrumpir así en tus aposentos… no creí que estuvieras despierto… "- decía mientras con pasos lentos y mirada evaluadora se acercaba hacia la cama.

- "Ah! Descuida!, supongo entonces que has sido tú el que me ha ayudado esta vez…"- Kardia bajó la mirada algo apenado –" Gracias…" –

- "Hey… no tienes nada que agradecer, y es Albafica por cierto… entonces… te sientes mejor?"- Kardia seguía mirando con curiosidad a su interlocutor, el cual solo rodeaba la cama de pies a cabeza siempre manteniendo la misma distancia, como si quisiera pero no quisiera a la vez acercarse.

-"Pues… estoy vivo je! Y creo que ya no tengo fiebre…"- decía mientras llevaba su misma mano a la frente, miró después a Albafica –" tú qué crees?...- le dijo mientras señalaba su propia frente invitando al otro a tocarla.

- "Ah… pues… veo que si ha bajado… si…"- comentaba el otro alejándose hacia la mesa nuevamente.

-" Ves?... como que ves? Eso no se ve! Ven y siente! Te digo que definitivamente ya no tengo fiebre!"- Kardia trataba de sentarse en la cama, definitivamente había algo curioso con el de piscis, por qué no se acercaba a ponerle la mano en la frente como lo hacía Degél y ya?

- "Ahh… yo preferiría que no…"- en eso estaba Albafica cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió intempestivamente.

-"KARDIAAA! ESTAS BIEEENNN!"- un remolino de cabellos violeta había cruzado el umbral de la puerta rápidamente para ir a caer sobre un Kardia que apenas se iba medio incorporando haciéndolo caer pesadamente contra la cama nuevamente.

- "Sasha… aun… me duele…"- decía un semi estrangulado escorpión debajo del cuerpo de Atena que se aferraba a él.

- Señorita Atena! Por favor, el aun no está en condiciones …!"- Albafica se había quedado pasmado ante la escena, pero tenía que evitar que su paciente muriera ahora por el exceso de cariño de la diosa.

Sasha se medio incorporó sonriéndole inocentemente a Kardia que aun estaba pálido. –" ups je je lo siento Kardia, señor Albafica… creo que me emocione de verlo despierto …"- comentaba la jovencita mientras se sentaba en la cama pero ya no encima del pobre paciente, el cual al verse libre del peso se incorporó, le lanzó una mirada intimidante a la chiquilla y la tomo fuertemente de las mejillas jalándoselas hacia los lados.

-"Me fascina que me visites Sasha…"- decía Kardia jalándole cada vez más los cachetes a una Atena que se quejaba y trataba a su vez de vengarse jalándole del cabello, lo cual creaba una escena tragicómica entre los dos, Albafica estaba perplejo, Como era posible que Kardia, siendo un santo de Atena, la tratara así! Con tanta familiaridad y poco respeto!? Y también Sasha, siendo Atena, se prestara a jugar de esa manera con un caballero. Por fin después de haberse lastimado lo suficiente, Sasha logro soltarse del agarre de Kardia, se sobaba las mejillas mientras le lanzaba miradas llenas de rencor al escorpio que se sobaba la cabeza. –"Kardia…" - un gruñido recibió la niña de respuesta –" apestas… -

- "QUE!? Como te atreves chiquilla del demonio!"- Rugió Kardia ante la insolencia de la niña que dé un salto dejó la cama y le sacaba la lengua, él al aun estar débil no pudo más que quedarse enfurruñado sobre la cama.

- "Si apestas! Por eso le pedí al señor Albafica que trajera de sus rosas para que perfumaran el ambiente!" – El mencionado seguía atónito ante las " cariñosas" muestra de amistad entre esos dos.

-" Pues si tanto te molesta para que vienes! Mejor deberías enviar una linda sirviente a que me diera baños de esponja je"- Kardia volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, su expresión altanera, sus comentarios ladinos y mordaces, Sasha, le lanzo una mirada que mataba.

-"Te voy a mandar tu baño ya verás! Jum! "- y así de intempestiva como había llegado, se había dado la media vuelta, indignada saliendo de la habitación gritando maldiciones contra el santo de escorpio que reía por lo bajo .

-"Ammm… bueno parece que ya estas bastante bien… "- Albafica se hizo notar nuevamente, hablaba mientras se dirigía a la entrada –" aun así no te recomiendo que hagas esfuerzos de momento, tendrás que seguir en cama un par de días, vendré a ver como sigues, que descanses Kardia…"-

-"Hey! Disculpa que hayas tenido que ver eso je je, así somos Sasha y yo no te preocupes, y gracias Alby!" – le contesto el escorpión volviéndose a acostar, sonriéndole candorosamente, el caballero de piscis dio media vuelta y salió mientras decía para sí –" es Albafica…"-

Y los días pasaron, Sasha cumplió su promesa de darle un baño de esponja, hizo que una de las matronas que cuidaba de los aprendices a caballero fuera a darle el pedido baño, era una mujer grande y severa, el pobre y débil Kardia no pudo hacerle una sola objeción al mujeron que tuvo enfrente y que le talló la piel hasta que le ardió, se juró a si mismo vengarse de Atena.

Más de una semana había estado confinado a aquel cuarto, por fin pudo levantarse con libertad, respirar profundo, tenía que admitir que las medicinas de Albafica habían sido un milagro, era un personaje enigmático ese Albafica, pensaba para sí, serio, dedicado, y muy atento con su espacio personal, en cierta forma le recordaba a Degél, para los dos, el deber era primero y después también. Todos esos días que había estado postrado, el pisciciano había estado con él, aunque no hablaba mucho, había logrado entablar una pequeña pero agradable amistad.

-"Buen día Kardia, veo que ya estas perfectamente bien…"- en ese momento el chico en el que pensaba entraba por su puerta, traía consigo un nuevo ramo de rosas, Kardia le sonrió.

-"Hey Alby!, sip, mírame, estoy como nuevo!"-

-"Es Albafica! Y si ya me doy cuenta"- le decía mientras cambiaba las viejas rosas por esas nuevas, Kardia lo veía hacer mientras tomaba una manzana y comenzaba a comer.

- "Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?"- Albafica le miró y asintió, -"Por qué no dejas que se acerquen a ti?"- Kardia le miraba fijamente, sentado desde el borde de la cama mientras mordía la fruta, Albafica lanzó un largo suspiro, recargándose sobre la mesa donde las rosas ya habían sido acomodadas.

-" porque es peligroso… tu sabes que las rosas son mis armas, y están llenas de veneno …"- Kardia trago saliva mirando directamente hacia el nuevo bouquet de rosas que tenía en su mesa, Albafica siguió su mirada y sonrió comprehensivo… -" Obviamente no todas mis rosas tienen veneno Kardia, estas a salvo… aun así, para poder yo manejar las rosas debo de ser inmune a ese veneno, yo mismo debo de ser veneno… si alguien me toca, puede morir… por eso me alejo lo más posible de todos, no quiero lastimar a nadie…"- el caballero de largos cabellos tenía la cabeza gacha, aceptaba su destino, pero era uno muy difícil y solitario…

-" mmm… así que veneno…"- Kardia se había levantado de su lugar y acercado a su interlocutor que inmediatamente dio un paso atrás. –" no creo que sea problema…"- dijo mientras volvía a avanzar y Albafica a retroceder mirándolo confuso –" de verdad que no creo que me pase nada si llego a tocarte… además, como mi "medico" deberías de cerciorarte que ya no tengo fiebre no crees?"-

-" Kardia por favor! Entiende que es peligroso! No tienes idea de las consecuencias que puede llegar a traerte el que me toques!"- lo estaba exasperando, cada paso que daba el escorpión, paso que retrocedía él, hasta que por fin el otro se detuvo.

-"no, tu eres el que no entiende, sabes que soy yo no? Un escorpión! Y cuál es el arma del escorpión?... el veneno…"- decía de forma pausada Kardia mientras en su dedo índice relucía brillante la aguja escarlata, con la cual apuntaba directamente hacia el pecho de Albafica que tragaba saliva en ese momento.

-" que… que quieres decir?..."-

-"Simple, yo también tengo veneno en las venas Alby, así que créeme, por un roce contigo, no me voy a morir… así que.."- había terminado por acortar la distancia entre los dos…

Después de cerca de 3 semanas por fin estaba en tierras griegas, las montañas blancas de la bahía de Atenas recibían al cansado viajero proveniente de tierras francesas, respiró profundo, llenándose los pulmones de la briza marina cuando por fin su barco había atracado en el muelle, se dirigía a paso seguro hacia las tierras del santuario, sonreía satisfecho con el resultado de la misión, había tenido su última lección, y la había pasado con excito, en su rostro y su cuerpo se notaban las marcas de la batalla, moretes, rasguños, heridas, pero nada le bajaba el ánimo.

Por fin lograba vislumbrar las edificaciones que daban origen al santuario, estaba decidiéndose en qué hacer, ir directamente con el patriarca a darle el informe de lo sucedido o ir hacia escorpio, todo el tiempo que había estado en Francia había tenido esa sensación de desasosiego y todo debido a Kardia, sabía que algo había estado mal con su corazón, y deseaba cerciorarse de que estaba bien, o en caso contrario, inmediatamente ayudarle… se decidió por lo primero, después de todo, el deber era el deber!

Pasó por cada uno de los templos, algunos con su guardián, que le saludaban y daban la bienvenida cordialmente, no se detuvo en ninguno, él contestaba los saludos pero seguía avanzando, llego al octavo templo, la atmosfera en él estaba calmada, aunque había algo diferente en el ambiente del templo… Kardia no se veía por ningún lado, así que decidió continuar, después regresaría. Unos templos mas y por fin estaba ante la cámara del patriarca, entró y se quitó el casco arrodillándose ante la figura imponente del patriarca Sage que estaba contra uno de los arcos del templo contemplando el vasto panorama que les ofrecía Grecia.

-"Se bienvenido Degél de Acuario, espero que tu misión no te haya presentado muchos problemas…"- habló con aire distraído aquel hombre que mantenía su cabeza cubierta.

-" Gracias patriarca, y no más de los debidos… estoy aquí para comunicarle lo acontecido en la misión…"- contestó con voz firme el acuario, Sage por fin se giro hacia el esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa, yendo después a sentarse en la silla patriarcal.

-" pues bien… habla caballero"- y con esto Degél comenzó su relato, desde su arribo a la mansión Garnet, hasta la aparición de las joyas y entre ellas a su maestro Krest rejuvenecido y con ideas bastante radicales, el terrible enfrentamiento con él, y por ultimo lo dañada que resulto su vista después de haber por fin dado por terminado el encuentro entre él y su maestro. Sage lo escucho con atención, mientras miraba con escrutinio el magullado cuerpo del caballero que tenía en frente, cuando Degél hubo acabado su relato, se levanto de su silla comenzando a dar así un paseo a lo largo de aquella sala.

-"Entonces… Krest no volverá… mmm es una lástima…"-

-" No mi señor, fue bastante claro en eso…"-

-" Entiendo… bueno, será mejor caballero que vallas a atenderte esas heridas… y según entendí, la situación de tu vista está arreglada con esos lentes que te proporcionó… Fluorite?..."- Degél se había levantado de su lugar y sacado los mencionados lentes colocándoselos en ese momento y sonriéndole levemente al patriarca.

-" Así es señor, y como usted ordene, aunque, mis heridas no son de cuidado…"-

-"Aun así Degél, hay que dejar descansar al cuerpo, que recupere sus fuerzas, anda, tomate un merecido descanso…"- Sage se acerco al acuariano poniéndole una mano sobre la hombrera de la armadura y sonriéndole con cariño, después le soltó dándose media vuelta para retirarse, Degél dudó… quería preguntarle por Kardia pero no sabía si debía, el patriarca ya estaba por desaparecer por entre las columnas de su cámara…

-"Patriarca!... disculpe mi atrevimiento señor… pero quisiera saber, Kardia… está bien?"- Sage se giró al escucharlo y volvió a sonreír al saber la inquietud del caballero.

-" Kardia está bien Degél, ahora no hay de qué preocuparse, aunque sí que nos metió un susto! Pero logramos estabilizarlo, no tienes de que preocuparte, es más, deberías ir a verle, se que estará muy contento de verte, todo el tiempo que estuvo en cama, no paraba de pedir y preguntar por ti"- una sonrisa amplia y juguetona adornaba el rostro del patriarca, Degél no supo cómo interpretarla, se sentía aliviado de saber eso, pero también se sentía incomodo, asintió ligeramente y dio media vuelta para salir del recinto, Sage lo vio alejarse aun con la sonrisa picara en los labios.

-" ah estos niños…"-comentó al aire mientras el también daba media vuelta y salía por detrás de las columnas de su cámara, riendo lentamente.

Bajó hasta Acuario, se quitó la pesada armadura cambiándola por las ropas ligeras de entrenamiento, se dio una lavada rápida de cara y salió hacia escorpión. Por el camino Degél iba pensando en las palabras del patriarca, él había estado en lo correcto, Kardia había estado muy mal, lo que no entendía era el hecho de que sin él habían logrado ayudarlo, como? Que no se suponía que el único capaz de calmar las fiebres del escorpión era él? Entonces quien!? Y por que hasta ahora!?, no lo entendía… mientras más lo analizaba, mas se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba irritando la situación, un pinchazo en las viseras le decía que de verdad estaba molesto con eso… debía de admitir que el hecho de saberse el único capaz de ayudar a Kardia le brindaba un placer culposo y una sensación de poder sobre el joven escorpión, pero ahora… había alguien más capaz de ayudar a su amigo… Irritación, molestia, golpe en el orgullo, eso sentía en el momento que sus pies entraron a la octava casa, ya no quiso indagar mas, "Kardia está bien y es lo que importa!" se dijo mentalmente tratando de convencerse que debería de alegrarse, pero esa sensación en la boca del estomago de dolorosa incomodidad le decía lo contrario. Llego a los aposentos, la puerta de la habitación estaba emparejada, iba a entrar sin más, pero escuchó voces, se detuvo…

-"Que no me va a pasar nada, anda Tócame! "- estaba mal… lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, se decía a si mismo Degél al reconocer la voz de Kardia del otro lado de la puerta, el pinchazo en el estomago se volvió más fuerte al oír las últimas palabras del escorpión, y aunque sabía que estaba mal, no se movió y prefirió seguir escuchando.

-"Que no Kardia! Y Suéltame que crees que haces! OYE! NO HAGAS ESO!"- otra voz, de un hombre, Kardia obligándolo a hacer algo, Kardia obligando a ese otro a tocarlo!?... por la cabeza de Degél pasaron una y mil imágenes, una y mil situación y explicaciones posibles a aquello, y cada una lo iba poniendo más molesto. Actuó sin pensar, esa sensación de incomodidad que le recorría el interior lo había obligado a actuar, sobre todo al pensar en Kardia siendo tocado o tocando a alguien, sin más, empujó la puerta, y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado…

Los dos hombres frente a Degél giraron de inmediato la cabeza al escuchar el portazo, Kardia le sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlo y el otro se ruborizo aun más de lo que ya se encontraba. Kardia mantenía acorralado a Albafica contra la pared, su mano tomando con firmeza la muñeca del joven piscis obligándolo a apoyar la palma de la mano sobre el pecho desnudo del escorpión.

-"Degél! Volviste!..."- empezó Kardia hacia el joven que seguía pasmado en la puerta, mientras que Albafica aprovecho la situación para intentar zafarse, pero el fuerte agarre que tenia contra su muñeca lo impidió e hizo que Kardia volviera su atención hacia él. –" espera Alby!, lo vez? No me está pasando nada! Además, te das cuenta que ya no tengo fiebre y que mi corazón late normalmente?"- Amplia sonrisa hacia el acalorado joven.

-"Que no me digas Alby! Y ya! Suéltame!"- Fuerte empujón y jalón de mano que hizo por fin el milagro de soltarse, Albafica estaba realmente apenado por la situación, y más al haber entrado Degél ahí, que seguía mirando, ajeno a aquella situación. Trató de mantener la compostura, carraspeo ligeramente, e hizo una ligera inclinación hacia el francés –" Bienvenido Degél… y disculpa… yo…. Será mejor que me valla, con permiso…"- giró también hacia Kardia haciendo la misma ligera reverencia y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, Degél seguía pasmado.

- "Nos vemos Alby, y gracias!"- le grito Kardia despidiéndose del chico el cual grito desde el templo en replica –" Que no me digas Alby!"-

Degél se quedó parado en su lugar, no sabía qué hacer, que decir ni cómo reaccionar, Kardia se había alejado a buscar que ponerse sobre el torso desnudo, cuando por fin se hubo vestido, giró hacia Degél interrogándolo con la mirada.

-"Que?... te vas a quedar ahí callado todo el día?"- Degél pareció despertar de su ensoñación, movió la cabeza y siguió a Kardia con la mirada que nuevamente deambulaba por su habitación ahora seleccionando una nueva manzana.

-" Estuviste enfermo?"- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Acuario, Kardia lo miro, soltó un leve suspiro.

-" Si, parece que tuviste razón, mi corazón quedo muy lastimado… pero no te preocupes, mírame! Estoy perfectamente!"- Un amplia sonrisa adorno el rostro de Kardia que se había acercado al inmóvil Degél, lo miró evaluadoramente… -" tú en cambio… amigo, te dieron una paliza…"- le dijo burlón mientras pasaba su dedo índice por una cicatriz que adornaba la mejilla del acuario, el cual, se pasmó aun mas, abrió los ojos grandemente en sorpresa, Kardia, en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo, nunca había hecho semejante cosa, los ligeros roces que llegaban a tener no iban más allá de golpes, empujones o manazos, dado el típico comportamiento brusco/violento de Kardia.

Degél guardo la compostura y volvió al tema que había tocado. –" pero… como… como te calmaron la fiebre?"- Kardia regreso a la expresión burlona mientras por su mente pasó una idea " celos?"

-"Pues Alby, al parecer tiene bastantes conocimientos en hiervas medicinales… y ve! Aquí estoy!... también quieres tocar para cerciorarte?"- burlón, y cínico, ese era Kardia, lo miraba seductoramente, Degél no calló, lo miro con desdén. –"No seas idiota…"- le dijo por lo bajo amenazante, Kardia solo rió.

-"tranquilo Degél, fue una broma, aunque, debo de admitir que las hiervas son lentas, y saben horrible… "- se acercó a él, tan cerca que le hablo al oído, había posado una mano sobre su hombro para evitar que se alejara –"Extrañé tu frio… es mas… placentero y efectivo"- hizo lo más posible por que las últimas palabras acariciaran la oreja de Degél, pudo notar perfectamente cómo se erizó la piel del cuello, se alejó divertido, Degél le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-" Bueno, bienvenido señor Degél de Acuario, yo me retiro…"- comenzó a salir de los aposentos dejando a un Degél desasosegado, irritado, confundido, hecho una maraña de sensaciones que no sabía explicar y que terminaban por molestarlo.

-"A Donde vas?!"- le grito antes de que desapareciera.

-" A los campos de entrenamiento, mas de una semana sin actividad física, me estoy atrofiando! Iré a patear algunos traseros de aprendices ja ja! No quieres venir? Siempre es mejor pelear con alguien fuerte!- La aguja escarlata brillo a metros de él, la sonrisa retadora e invitante de Kardia.

-"has lo que quieras …"- igual salió pasando al lado de Kardia, ignorándolo, el otro sonrió divertido, algo le pasaba a Degél y planeaba aprovechar la situación, después de todo, habían sido varios días aburrido en una cama… era hora de que las cosas se pusieran interesantes otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

****Y Gracias a las personas que me han leido :) de verdad de todo corazón, gracias, ya nos acercamos al final del fic ( cuando mucho 2 caps mas je je) espero les guste el nuevo capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes que leen. Y solo como dato curioso, cuando empece a pensar en el fic, fue con esta canción de It's my life de Bon Jovy por que pensé que a Kardia sobre todo le venia bien, el vive su vida como quiere y le vale madre lo demás .. y en este cap, trate de retratar algo asi, espero me halla salido ja ja

**Cap. 3.- It's my life…**

-"Vamos chicos! Si no se esfuerzan no lograran ni tocarme!"- Gritaba burlón Kardia a 3 jóvenes frente a él que jadeaban, cansados, golpeados, llenos de tierra, él sonreía divertido, estaban en el pequeño coliseo del santuario, donde aprendices y caballeros se reunían a entrenar.

En ese momento, ya tenía un corrillo de gente viéndolo curioso, sabían de Kardia y su afición por burlarse y hacer sufrir a otros, que ahora no eran otros si no los 3 aprendices de El Cid, que enojados, y con la humillación pendiendo sobre sus cabezas se abalanzaban con un grito al sonriente caballero dorado que apenas se inmutaba en esquivar golpes y les daba rápidos y precisos empujones haciéndolos caer de bruces sobre tierra provocando la risa de los espectadores.

-"Pero que lentos son! Que su maestro no les ha enseñado nada?!"- reía divertido ante la desesperación de los jóvenes que aun así no dejaban de tratar de atacar. Las palabras dichas por el escorpión caían como cuchillos a los oídos del guardián de capricornio que miraba serio el combate.

-"Le voy a cerrar el hocico a ese…"- decía para sí amenazante, estaba a punto de ir hacia Kardia que en ese momento había logrado que los 3 jóvenes se tropezaran torpemente un con otro, cayendo estrepitosamente y provocando otra ola de fuertes carcajadas por parte de los presentes, pero una mano se cerró sobre su hombro deteniéndolo. –" calma Cid, debes dejarlos valerse por si mismos y aprender de sus errores …- Cid giró hacia su interlocutor de cortos cabellos castaños que sonreía divertido ante el "combate", -"Sisifo.."- murmuró por lo bajo capricornio, él aludido solo le sonrió y volvió su atención a la arena. -"Además, Kardia no les está haciendo nada, realmente les sirve de entrenamiento…"- la sonrisa seguía aun en el rostro de Sisifo mientras recibió por respuesta un bufido disconforme del Cid.

Y después de varios intentos fallidos por los chicos y escapes sencillos por parte del escorpión, los 3 aspirantes yacían en la arena respirando ruidosamente, exhaustos.

-"oh vamos! No me digan que ya se cansaron!?, esto no me sirve ni de calentamiento!"_ decía Kardia a los chiquillos que ni respirar podían, giró hacia donde estaban el Cid y Sisifo, -"Oye Cid, a tus chicos les hace falta mucho... Si yo fuera tu, estaría muerto de vergüenza Ja!..."- Una mirada asesina fue lo que recibió en respuesta, Kardia ni se inmuto, la devolvió con una sonrisa burlona, retándole, Cid pasó de él a los chicos que medio se incorporaban, la fría mirada estaba cargada de severo reproche , los chicos solo bajaron la cabeza apenados, y pudo leer en los labios de los 3 un muy sentido " lo siento maestro…".

-" Y bien? Quien sigue?!"- Grito nuevamente el escorpión girando hacia todo el coliseo, los aprendices que había ahí al escuchar aquello daban media vuelta tratando de alejarse o esquivaban la mirada que Kardia les dirigía para retarlos, -" Es en serio? Nadie?!... "- se asombro Kardia al ver que todos comenzaban mejor a alejarse, entonces su mirada cayó en la figura del alto y fornido caballero de Tauro, que sonreía divertido al ver a todos los aprendices huyendo despavoridos, y a los suyos escondiéndose detrás de su imponente figura. – " Y tú qué dices Hasgard? Sería interesante pelear con alguien poderoso para variar, además sería muy buen ejemplo para tus discípulos…"- los chiquillos se arremolinaron mas contra la espalda del toro que no movió su posición de brazos cruzados, solo sonrió y negó lentamente.

-" Creo que declinare tu oferta Kardia…"-

-"Valla… pues entonces nadie quiere enfrentarse a mi… que desilusión…"-

-" Yo lo hare…"- Todo el coliseo quedo callado, todos sorprendidos del joven que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras hacia la arena, Kardia se giró hacia aquella voz, sonrió de inmediato, aunque estaba igual de impactado que todos, por fin su contrincante había llegado a la arena, a unos metros de él, el largo cabello, los impactantes ojos azules y las hermosas facciones que siempre permanecían en seriedad.

-"Alby! Tu en el coliseo?... creí que nunca bajabas a los lugares llenos de gente…"- lo había encarado, Albafica permanecía serio, a su alrededor todos los que había escapado anteriormente regresaban corriendo ante el espectáculo que sabían iban a presenciar, dos caballeros dorados a punto de enfrentarse, y no solo eso! El caballero dorado de Piscis, el que nunca se veía, el que no socializaba, el que se alejaba de todo y de todos, estaba ahí, frente al altanero escorpión. El murmullo a su alrededor comenzó a crecer, todos interesados, poco a poco se fue corriendo la voz del próximo enfrentamiento así que el coliseo comenzaba a tener más espectadores, Kardia levanto la vista, rió ante el fenómeno.

- " Si que estas provocando conmoción Alby… -

-" Vas a pelear o hablar?"- Albafica era directo, Kardia no perdió la sonrisa socarrona, y se puso en posición de pelea, Albafica hizo lo mismo.

- "Adelante…"- y con esto ambos desaparecieron por unos segundos de la vista de todos, la expresión de asombro no se hizo esperar, eran increíblemente rápidos, golpes certeros por parte de Kardia, bloqueos bien realizados por Albafica, esquives, fuertes patadas, que lanzaban olas de aire a presión hacia los presentes. Los pocos dorados que se encontraban en el coliseo se habían puesto de pie, atentos y asombrados, tanto por la presencia de Albafica como por la demostración de técnica y poder por parte de los dos que peleaban.

…

- Corre! O no llegaremos a ver nada!"- Un par de aprendices corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas casi aplastando al caballero de Aries que regresaba del Rodorio, se le hizo extraño pero no hizo caso hasta que escucho al otro chiquillo hablar.

-"Si! Dicen que el caballero de Piscis está peleando contra el escorpión! "- Shion quedo perplejo, había oído bien? Albafica, en el coliseo! Y peleando contra Kardia! Olvido lo que traía en las manos que acababa de comprar en el pueblo y salió disparado igual que los jóvenes aprendices para llegar al coliseo justo cuando las manos de Albafica y Kardia chocaban entre sí tratando de vencerse el uno al otro por medio de la fuerza.

…

- "Para ser un niño de cara bonita eres condenadamente fuerte!"- decía Kardia entre dientes tratando de soportar la presión que ejercía Albafica sobre él y a la vez aplicando la propia, al escuchar aquello el piscis frunció el seño. –"No me vuelvas a llamar "bonito" en toda tu vida Kardia!"- le contestó mientras jalaba al escorpión hacia él, haciéndolo perder el balance y recibiéndolo con un cabezazo que le dio de lleno en la ceja abriéndosela.

Las manos se soltaron y Kardia callo de sentón, mareado por el golpe, se llevo una mano al rostro arrastrando la sangre que lenta pero constante manaba de su ceja reventada, se vio los dedos pintados de carmín y sonrió, levanto la vista hacia Albafica que lo miraba serio y en guardia, la mirada de escorpio había cambiado, ya no era burlona, estaba seria y decidida, se levantó del suelo y de un movimiento tan rápido que Albafica no pudo detener, estampo su puño contra el rostro de piscis enviándolo hacia atrás con mucha fuerza haciéndolo caer.

El coliseo quedo en silencio, los dorados que estaban ahí comenzaban a mirarse unos a otros no sabiendo que hacer, aquella pelea se estaba comenzando a tornar muy en serio. Albafica se sentó sobre la arena aun muy sacudido por el golpe, escupió a un lado pues la boca se le había llenado de sangre, maldijo por lo bajo y con algo de dificultad se levantó. Ambos contendientes se miraron con algo de rencor, no se dijeron nada, simplemente se volvieron abalanzar el uno contra el otro, ahora los golpes iban con mucha fuerza, buscando herir al otro. Llego un momento de fuerte tensión, ambos jadeaban cansados, con las ropas rasgadas y varios moretes en el cuerpo.

Kardia sonrió, era justo lo que quería, un contendiente fuerte, que no se refrenara por nada y que peleara de verdad, súbitamente su aguja escarlata apareció brillando en su dedo ante el asombro de todos, Albafica no se dejo amedrentar, al mismo tiempo, una rosa se materializo en sus manos, los cosmos de ambos comenzaron a elevarse, Kardia comenzó a despedir un fuerte calor que fue percibido inmediatamente por piscis.

-"Hey chicos! Basta! Es solo un entrenamiento, por favor!"- Sisifo había bajado de las gradas hacia la arena, deteniéndose a unos metros de ellos, podía sentir la gran fuerza magnética que despedían ambos, no lo escucharon.

-"Aguja escarlata!..."- Grito potente Kardia apuntando al cuerpo de Albafica que como pudo esquivo algunas, otras se lograron clavar en su cuerpo, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor, pero no se dejo, en el momento en que el ataque de Kardia cesaba lanzo sus rosas "- Rosas demoniacas Reales!..."- varias rosas salieron disparadas hacia Kardia que comenzó a evadirlas, pero de repente algo paso, un fuerte dolor en su corazón lo paralizo por segundos, haciendo que varias rosas le rosaran con sus espinas en brazos piernas y rostro, Albafica noto esto, el dolor en el rostro de Kardia, y como caía de rodillas encogiéndose.

-"pero qué demonios pasa aquí?! "- Se escuchó una potente voz desde arriba del coliseo, todos giraron.

-"Patriarca Sage!..."- Dijo Albafia y al momento se arrodillo, todo el coliseo callo en silencio de nuevo, Kardia seguía en su posición sentado sobre la arena agarrándose el pecho. El patriarca comenzó a caminar hacia ellos los miraba con severo reproche.

-" Se supone que el coliseo es un lugar de entrenamiento, no un centro de entretenimiento, Mírense nada mas! Son compañeros! Qué clase de comportamiento es este! "- Les decía con enojo a los dos caballeros a sus pies, Albafica había bajado la cabeza, apenado, Kardia desvió la mirada desdeñosa hacia otro lado. –"Albafica, necesito hablar contigo así que acompáñame…"-

-"S… si patriarca…"- Albafica se levanto aun con el reproche encima y comenzó a seguir al patriarca, le lanzó una última mirada a Kardia que comenzaba a incorporarse, estaba preocupado, se había sobrepasado con la pelea, tenía que enviarle al escorpiano algunas cosas para curarle, sobre todo del veneno que seguramente estaba recorriéndolo en ese momento.

-" Y tu Kardia… parece que ya estás bien… a partir de mañana vas a reanudar tus castigos acompañándome a starhill… vete preparando…"- Sage siguió su camino hacia afuera del coliseo dejando a un Kardia enfurruñado viéndolo con rencor.

…

-"Ja! Se lo merecen por idiotas…"- Se burlaba grandemente Manigoldo que veía como Albafica iba detrás del patriarca, la cabeza gacha, como perro con la cola entre las patas, Shion, que estaba al lado de él, solo bufó en respuesta, estaba asombrado, Albafica ahí, en medio de todos… quería hablar con él.

-"También es contigo el asunto Manigoldo! Sígueme!"- Sage habló hacia el guardián de Cáncer cuando pasaban junto a él, Manigoldo se sorprendió al principio, hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero comenzó a seguirlo. Era la oportunidad de Shion, el patriarca iba muy adelantado casi saliendo del coliseo, Manigoldo ya iba justo detrás de él y Albafica se había quedado algo rezagado, le pesaban los golpes, cuando paso junto a él, rápidamente lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo.

-"Albafica… estas bien?"- El rostro de Shion denotaba verdadera preocupación, Albafica le miro unos segundos, y luego a la mano que lo detenía, dio un fuerte tirón al brazo soltándose, dejando a Shion sorprendido.

-"No me toques Shion… sabes lo que te puede pasar…"- le dijo, a pesar de todo, con suavidad, tratando de aminorar el previo incidente del jalón de brazo. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, por qué a Kardia no lo rechazaba de esa manera, por qué había ido hasta el coliseo, por qué la preocupación que se le notaba en la cara cuando vio a Kardia caer… pero el destino no le dio tiempo, en ese momento el patriarca había llegado a la salida y había vuelto a llamar, así que Albafica solo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino dejando atrás a un Shion intrigado.

…

La gente ya estaba dejando el coliseo o volvía a las actividades cotidianas de entrenamiento, Kardia se había ya levantado del suelo, se sentía mareado, "Seguro será por las rosas" pensó, aun así, ese súbito dolor del corazón no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, habría sido demasiado pronto para volver a usar la aguja escarlata?... tal vez, pero se había sentido tan condenadamente bien ese combate! Mientras caminaba de regreso a su templo sonreía satisfecho, se limpió la sangre que había dejado de caerle con la mano, ya estaba coagulada, debía darse un baño. Llegó al camino de las 12 casas, comenzó a subir llegando a Aries, recargado contra una de las columnas estaba Shion, serio como siempre, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-"Hola Shion!, Pasare por tu templo si no es molestia…"- comento casual Kardia, no recibió respuesta, le resto importancia y comenzó a atravesar el gran salón que se extendía frente a él, había avanzado algunos metros cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-"Espera Kardia… "- El aludido volteó, Shion le miraba serio, o hasta enojado, pensó.

-" Que pasa?"-

-" Que pasa con Albafica?"- Kardia lo miro extrañado.

-"Que le pasa de qué?..."- Shion caminó hacia él, realmente se le veía enojado, esto extrañó aun mas al escorpión.

-" Por qué es tan diferente contigo? Fue al coliseo, deja que te le acerques… por qué? Qué le hiciste?"- Kardia estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que Shion le decía,

-" Shion, de verdad que no se dé que me hablas, que le hice yo? Nada! Y si tienes tantas dudas deberías de preguntárselas a él!, tal vez la razón por la que es diferente conmigo es porque yo le hablo sinceramente y sin tapujos y me aventuro a hacer las cosas y no ando por las ramas preguntándole a otros…"- Shion dio un paso atrás ante las palabras del escorpión, el cual dio la media vuelta y comenzó a salir, Aries no lo siguió, se quedo en su lugar reflexionando lo dicho, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez era algo cobarde…

…

"bonita cosa" pensaba para si Kardia pasando por las siguientes casas hasta llegar a la suya, que le pasaba a Albafica? Que le pasaba a Shion! Esa mas bien era la pregunta!, llegó a su habitación y se saco la camisa de entrenamiento sucia y rota, la miro unos segundos, manchada de sangre y tierra, hizo una mueca y la lanzó a un rincón, seguro alguno de los sirvientes la recogería, se acerco hacia el único espejo que tenia, era de tamaño considerable, de plata pulida, antiquísimo, desde siempre había estado ahí, se miró, primero la herida en el parpado, ya seca, la sangre pegada al rostro sucio y los arañazos en mejillas y frente de las rosas, aun se sentía mareado, bajó la mirada hacia su torso, moretones aquí y allá, mas arañazos, en los brazos y en los costados.

Mientras se inspeccionaba seguía pensando en Shion y en Albafica, se tocó un golpe en el abdomen, el cual ya comenzaba a tornarse entre verde azuloso, se quedo mirando un rato mientras pensaba y pensaba, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta… "Shion esta celoso!" Abrió los ojos grandemente para si en el espejo y sonrió, Shion estaba celoso! Valla que no tenía nada de malos gustos ese Shion eh…

…

Se estaba arrepintiendo de cada paso que daba para bajar las escaleras, realmente no tenía ganas de ver a Kardia, con la discusión que habían tenido hacía rato había sido suficiente, pero no pudo rechazar la indirecta petición de Albafica de llevarle al escorpión unas hiervas medicinales…

Entonces habían sido ciertos los rumores que escuchó de los sirvientes, escorpión se había enfrentado a piscis… " Ese idiota…" se dijo a si Degél mientras cruzaba la casa de sagitario, su guardián no se encontraba, así que pasó libremente, al salir a la entrada de la casa dirigió su vista hacia abajo, se veía claramente el octavo templo, hizo una mueca de desagrado, y siguió bajando.

Llego al templo de escorpión, caminó lentamente hacia los aposentos del mismo, retrasando su encuentro, sabía que en cuanto lo viera volverían a discutir, se encontró con la puerta semi cerrada de la habitación, no volvería a cometer el error de hacía rato, guardo silencio unos segundos, parecía estar solo, entonces tocó.

-"adelante…" – le respondió la inconfundible voz de Kardia, entró y lo encontró frente al espejo de plata revisándose unos moretones en el costado derecho, se quedo sorprendido, le miro el torso, arañado y magullado, y después el rostro con el reguero de sangre sobre la mejilla y parte del cuello.

-"Hey Degél… no creí verte hoy de nuevo, que pasa?"- Kardia notó la sorprendida mirada de acuario sobre él, le incomodo un poco.

-"Que… Que te paso? Estas herido!"- Kardia se miró y de nuevo a la expresión sorprendida / preocupada de Degél

-"Ah… esto?"- dijo señalando su cuerpo – "No es nada hombre, no te preocupes…"- le dijo con la despreocupación de siempre, Degél frunció el seño.

-"Que no es nada? Mírate nada mas Kardia!, estas sangrando!, supe que fuiste a entrenar, pero esto!... Es demasiado!"-

-"Por Atena Degél! Esto no es nada!, además mírame! Ya te dije que estoy bien! Que no vez?"- Se llevo las manos al pecho dándose pequeños golpecitos tratando de demostrarle a Acuario que estaba en perfecto estado.

-"Pues es porque te estoy viendo por lo que me preocupo! Kardia, que demonios paso?!"-

-"No me paso nada ya! Deja de exagerar… mejor dime a que has venido? Dudo que a regañarme o a pelear…"- Fastidiado Kardia se alejo de Degél, que lo seguía con la mirada, disgustado y sinceramente preocupado.

-"Uno de los sirvientes de Albafica me pidió que te trajera estas hiervas, me dijo que había peleado contra ti, pero no esperaba esto…"- Degél hiló conclusiones, le había extrañado que el sirviente de piscis fuera con él a pedirle el encargo en lugar de hacerlo personalmente, ahora entendía, algo había salido mal con Kardia… -" Tu corazón… paso algo? Tienes fiebre?"- Degél comenzó a caminar hacia él tratando de inspeccionarlo, ver algún indicio de decaimiento, Kardia se alejaba de él, enojado.

-"Maldita sea! Ya te dije que estoy bien! Tu y Albafica, como fastidian! No necesito ningún medicamento! No me paso nada!"- Gritó airado el escorpión a un acuario que no se dejo amedrentar, si no que le encaró.

- "Por qué siempre has de hacer lo mismo Kardia? Que tratas de probar?! Que no vas a estar agusto hasta que te mates? Que no te importa ni un poco tu vida?"- Kardia quedo en silencio por un minuto, desvió la mirada.

-"Que no me importa mi vida?... jum!... Degél parece que no me conocieras… Tu mejor que nadie sabes que me estoy muriendo… Tu, todos los días te vas a dormir sabiendo que despertaras, tienes la vida por seguro, yo no… yo cada noche me acuesto pidiendo poder ver la luz del día de nuevo, pidiendo no morir en una cama, para mi cada día que estoy aquí es el ultimo, y lo voy a vivir como me plazca… que no me importa la vida?... me importa más que tu, porque la mía está fechada, y si he de tener un final, voy a darme EL Final!.."- Se acerco hacia Degél viéndolo directamente a los ojos, con una seriedad de las que pocas veces hacía gala, acuario no retrocedió, lo miro con la misma seriedad. –" No me voy a morir en una cama Degél… voy a morir de pie, peleando! Sintiendo la vida! Esto?..."- Se señalo el reguero de sangre y los moretones –" Esto es lo que me da vida! El dolor me recuerda que estoy vivo! La sangre me recuerda que la vida fluye por mis venas! Y no voy a parar Degél, hasta que consuma mi vida, hasta que la última gota de sangre en mis venas se queme junto conmigo, junto con mi cosmos… Que no me importa la vida… oh Degél… es la puta cosa más importante que tengo…"-

Kardia se había dado media vuelta alejándose de Degél, el cual crispo los puños, enojado, claro que sabía todo eso! –" Y crees que dejándote golpear hasta morir, desangrarte, y llevarte al límite es la mejor forma de demostrar que estás vivo? Que idiota eres Kardia… y que egoísta… - el escorpión giró de nuevo encarándolo, sorprendido de la frialdad de las palabras de Degél. – " Crees que la vida que tienes es solo tuya?... egoísta!… pero bien… quieres matarte? Pues Matate!"- Le lanzó con fuerza y con todo el rencor que le fue posible la bolsa con las hierbas medicinales que le había dado Albafica, Kardia las atrapó, aun sorprendido.

-" Vas a seguir con esto Kardia? Bien… pero yo no quiero volver a saber de ti… quieres morirte? Muérete y ya, no hagas tanto escándalo…"- Degél dio la media vuelta y comenzó a salir de los aposentos dejando a un Kardia perplejo, reaccionó hasta que lo vio comenzar a adentrarse al templo, entonces salió corriendo detrás de él.

-"Degél! Degél! Espera! Oye! Degél!..."-

-"Koltso!..."- Retumbó en el templo, Kardia no pudo dar ni un paso más, bajó la vista y una serie de finos y gélidos anillos se formaban a su alrededor impidiéndole moverse y helándolo hasta los huesos. –"No me sigas Kardia!, no quiero hablar con un necio como tú! Eres un imbécil si piensas que al único que afectas haciendo tus idioteces es a ti!

…

Estaba realmente enojado, nunca le habían sacado de sus casillas como hasta ese momento, iba refunfuñando por lo bajo maldición tras maldición contra el octavo guardián, llego rápidamente a la onceaba casa, entró sin pausa hacia sus aposentos, se quitó las ropas que traía cambiándolas por unas de entrenamiento, se vendó las manos y se dirigió hacia el pequeño gimnasio que tenía en su templo, necesitaba sacar esa frustración y enojo que traía encima, y que mejor que desquitar toda su ira contra el viejo costal que todas las tardes su maestro le hacía golpear cuando era niño.

Hizo un par de estiramientos rápidos, y con gran fuerza comenzó a golpear el viejo saco de arena que colgaba de una viga, en cada golpe descarga toda su ira mientras murmuraba por lo bajo –"Eres un idiota Kardia… crees que a nadie más le interesa?... egoísta!.. Entonces para que me hacías curarte si todo lo que querías era morir!... imbécil! Y yo más… por preocuparme por ti… "- el sudor rápidamente comenzó a aparecer, bañándole las sienes, pero no se detuvo, golpeaba aquel viejo saco con toda su fuerza, pensaba para si en lo mucho que le afectaba que Kardia pensara de esa manera, en lo mucho que le importaba, en lo demasiado que le haría falta si muriera… en lo mucho que lo quería… y mientras más se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por el escorpión, con más fuerza golpeaba…

…

Cerca de una hora había estado atrapado bajo el poder del Koltso, cuando por fin se des-hizo cayó al suelo, entumecido y temblando… " esto no se va a quedar así…" pensó para sí el escorpión, regresó a sus aposentos, se puso nuevamente la sucia camisa del entrenamiento y salió corriendo hacia los templos de arriba.

…

El sudor ya le bañaba el rostro y había manchado su camisa de entrenamiento, había estado ya una hora golpeando aquel viejo saco, respiró profundamente, concentro todo lo que sentía en ese último golpe, y con un fuerte grito lo descargo haciendo que el saco se reventara y partiera en 2 lanzando arena por todos lados… cayó al suelo de rodillas, respirando rápidamente, cansado, pero en cierta forma en paz…

-"Degél…"- Kardia había llegado justo en el momento en el que el saco se reventaba y Degél caía de rodillas, trago saliva y le llamo con hilo de voz, el otro levanto el rostro hacia él.

-"Que haces aquí?, creí haberte dicho que no quería verte…"- Kardia se quedo un segundo callado, bajo el rostro, el flequillo le tapo el rostro.

-" Si me importa…"- Degél hizo una mueca de no entender de que hablaba –" me importa mi vida Degél… y me importa porque tu estas en ella…"- la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del francés no se hizo esperar, seguía aun de rodillas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un momento. A Kardia los segundos de silencio que pasaban se le hacían eternos, y él siendo más de los que hacen que de los que hablan, decidió entrar en acción, se acerco hacia Degél y se arrodillo frente a él, el otro seguía en su estado de sorpresa y perplejidad.

El silencio era total, solo la respiración aun agitada de Degél lo rompía, miraba a Kardia expectante, el cual escondía su rostro bajo el flequillo de su alborotado cabello, sus manos crispadas sobre su pantalón de entrenamiento. –"Kardia?"…- llamó quedito el acuario, le llamaba la atención el comportamiento de escorpión, nunca se quedaba callado.

El griego por fin se decidió, sin saber que decirle, actuó, llevo ambas manos a las solapas de la camisa que vestía Degél, atrayéndolo hacia si –"Entiéndeme!..."- fue lo único que dijo, el tono desesperado presente, lo sacudió un par de veces para terminar acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Degél sintió que caería, fue tan fuerte el tirón y tan inesperado que de verdad sintió q ue iría de bruces al piso, pero algo suave se interpuso en su camino, justo sobre su boca, su perplejidad fue absoluta, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y no veía más que una maraña de pelo azul por doquier, las pestañas fuertemente cerradas de Kardia y el rostro del griego a milímetros del suyo, reaccionó cuando un ligero mordisco fue dado sobre su labio inferior, Kardia lo estaba besando… sentía el fuerte calor emanando del cuerpo que ahora se pegaba al suyo, una de las manos del griego se había movido de su solapa a su espalda atrayéndolo más, la posición no era cómoda, seguían hincados y las rodillas empezaban a quejarse, sus brazos caían laxos a sus costados sin saber a dónde moverse o que hacer, porque de verdad que estaba impactado. El beso era como Kardia, fuerte, impulsivo, demandante, le mordía con algo de fuerza el labio inferior para hacer que abriera la boca y entonces inundarla con su lengua, succionaba y mordía intercaladamente a punto tal de dejarlo sin aliento y hacerlo jadear, la mano en su espalda lo atraía con fuerza, y la que anteriormente se encontraba en el cuello de su camisa se había mudado hacia su nuca pegándolo más y no dejándolo escapar, después de varios minutos que le parecieron eternos, esa lengua invasora se alejo de su boca, pero no así los labios griegos, que atraparon a los suyos, dejando varios besos más ligeros, y entonces se alejaron con un suspiro, dejando sus labios rojos e hinchados, le soltó, calló sobre sus tobillos, y Kardia hizo lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos.

-" Tu me importas…"- dijo Kardia, su voz cargada de sinceridad, su rostro sereno, serio, no había en él la típica altanería, Degél sonrió, bajó el rostro un segundo y negó lentamente con la cabeza, se levanto de donde estaba, y tendió una mano al escorpión que la miro un segundo y la tomó levantándose también.

-" Tu también me importas Kardia…"-, ambos sonrieron, no hubo necesidad de palabras cursis, se entendieron, Kardia dio un paso hacia él acercándose de nuevo, tomándolo de nuevo de forma posesiva de la cintura, pero Degél lo contuvo, poniendo sus brazos sobre el pecho del escorpión, -"Despacio"- le dijo en un susurro, siendo él el que atrapó los labios del griego. Y ese beso fue como Degél, ligero, profundo, y lleno de pasión.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. Sex on fire**

uuuyy je je je creo que me pase XD... Gracias a to s los que leen, y dejan su mensajito, me hacen la vida feliz y me dan las ganas necesarias pa continuars je je

**You, Your sex is on fire  
And so Were the words to transpire**

Hot as a fever, Rattling bones  
I could just taste it, Taste it

But it's not forever  
But it's just tonight  
Oh we're still the greatest

You, Your sex is on fire (...)

**Sex on fire**

**Kings of leon.**

-"Tenemos la luna en leo… y el sol en escorpio… a 20 grados… 46 minutos… Kardia…. Kardia?... KARDIA!"- Sage miraba enojado hacia donde Kardia sentado roncaba con una libreta y lápiz cayéndose en sus manos, Degél, que también estaba ahí, carraspeó fuertemente dando un empujón a la silla donde, con todo el descaro del mundo, Kardia ya se había acomodado a dormir.

-"Que!? … la osa en acuario?…"- fue la respuesta del escorpión al sentirse caer durante segundos, la mirada amenazadora de Sage le hizo tragar saliva, se paso las manos por los ojos obligándose a abrirlos.

-"Si te vuelvo a encontrar dormido caballero de escorpio… agregare 2 semanas más a tu sentencia de venir a ayudarme en Starhill…"- sentenció el patriarca, Kardia no dijo nada, solo se levanto de donde estaba tratando de ponerle la mayor atención al hombre que volvió al telescopio, sintió también sobre sus hombros el reproche en la mirada que le lanzaba Degél por debajo de los lentes que en ese momento negaba lentamente con la cabeza regañándolo, el escorpión solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a apuntar lo que Sage dictaba…

-"Muero de sueño…"-comentó el griego con un gran bostezo mientras bajaban las escaleras de las 12 casa, acababan de dejar al patriarca en su cámara después de varias horas de investigación astrológica, aun estaba oscuro, eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana, Kardia y Degél caminaban en silencio.

-"Desde cuando usas lentes?"- durante toda la noche Kardia se había fijado en el nuevo accesorio de su compañero, que él recordara, nunca había usado, le miraba curioso pues aun los llevaba puestos, Degél sonrió.

-"En la misión que tuve en Francia, me lastimaron los ojos… por suerte las personas a las que ayude tenían estos de "sobra"… - habían pasado piscis, la casa del solitario caballero olía a rosas, Kardia miro un segundo hacia atrás, pero siguió avanzando.

-"Bueno… se te ven bien…"- comentó sin ninguna intención, Degel volvió a sonreír.

-"ja… gracias… aunque, yo solo quiero ver…"-

Habían llegado a Acuario, alentizaron su avanzada, los dos en silencio, algo de tensión creciendo en el ambiente, Degél pensaba, no sabía qué hacer, la noche anterior habían tenido su buena pelea y después de eso una increíble sesión de besos la cual fue inoportunamente interrumpida por un sirviente que iba de parte del patriarca, le llamaba. Después de su reunión con Sage (que no fue para otra cosa más que para pedirle que al siguiente día los acompañara a él y a Kardia a Starhill) Degél regresó corriendo a Acuario, Kardia se había ido y ya no había podido verlo hasta esa tarde que los dos partieron con el patriarca a su lectura astral. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar o reanudar lo que dejaron pendiente, y ahora que se encontraban completamente solos, a altas horas de la noche, los sucesos del día anterior se le antojaban lejanos… no sabía si debía decirle algo a Kardia o no, el actuaba tan normal, tan… como siempre, que no sabía si como a él, lo sucedido el día anterior le afectaba o algo.

-"bueno… es tarde, será mejor ir a la cama…"- comentó el acuariano deteniéndose a medio templo, sentía un vacio en el estomago, pero su voz no denotaba más que la seria calma de siempre.

-" si…"- fue la corta respuesta de Kardia, Degél espero unos segundos, alguna reacción, algo… nada… interiormente se decepcionó, pero no lo demostró.

-"hasta luego entonces…"-dio media vuelta comenzando a avanzar hacia sus aposentos.

-"espera…"- escuchó a sus espaldas, se detuvo, iba a girar pero no pudo, todo fue súbito, unos brazos, un fuerte empujón y tenía la espalda pegada a la pared y a Kardia pegado de sus labios, era violento, mordía sus labios haciéndolo doler mientras sus manos no se quedaban quietas, le recorrían sin pudor de la espalda hasta las nalgas donde apretaba y lo pegaba a sí. Degél estaba pasmado, la espontaneidad salvaje de Kardia era algo que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, y ese momento no era la excepción, aun así se dejo hacer, comenzando a reaccionar al responder el violento beso, mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho y cintura del escorpión, podía sentir el fuerte calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo, el rápido golpeteo del corazón del griego contra sus manos.

-" quiero ir a la cama…"- le susurró contra los labios, a lo que Degél solo pudo asentir, Kardia había dejado un momento la boca del francés para enfrascarse en el blanco cuello, mordiéndole por debajo de la mandíbula para después acariciarle el área ya rojiza con la lengua dejando besos en el proceso que le erizaban la piel, las manos del griego parecían multiplicarse, ya se encontraban bajo las ropas del francés, arañándole la espalda y los costados o tratando de hundirse en el pantalón siendo tarea harto/difícil debido al grueso cinturón que portaba.

Degél se estaba acalorando, no solo por las rudas caricias y besos dados por el escorpión si no porque aquel de verdad estaba entrando en calor, literalmente, el cuerpo de Kardia ardía, así que tuvo que sacar fuerza de voluntad de donde fuera y poniendo firmemente las manos sobre el pecho del griego lo contuvo.

-"Espera, espera, espera…!"- Pidió con la voz entrecortada y agitada, Kardia lo miró perplejo sin entender tratando de acercarse de nuevo.

-"Kardia, estas ardiendo…"- trataba de sonar serio pero el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y el notable bulto entre sus piernas le restaban seriedad.

-"Y que lo digas…"-Le contestó altanero el escorpión, relamiéndose los labios y tratando de abalanzarse de nuevo hacia él, pero de nuevo fue detenido por los brazos de Degél contra su pecho.

-"Es en serio!... tienes fiebre…"- una mano fría se poso sobre su frente, refrescándole, hasta ese momento fue consciente del fuerte calor que tenia, y de lo mareado que estaba, si lo había sentido pero pensó que había sido el calor del momento, miró confuso y anhelante a Degél, no quería detener aquello, el día anterior los habían interrumpido y de verdad que se iba a cabrear si ahora el acuario le detenía.

Degél comprendió la mirada que le lanzó, esbozo una linda y candorosa sonrisa –" idiota…"- le dijo bajito pero con mucho cariño, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta su recamara, ahora era Kardia el que estaba perplejo y confundido, llegaron al pie de la cama, Degél le tomo rápidamente del cuello dándole un beso fugaz, para después aventarlo haciéndolo caer de espaldas a la cama, se subió sobre el sentándose con una pierna a cada lado de la cintura del griego, quien a pesar de estar confundido no objetaba nada. Degel le miró evaluadoramente, cruzándose de brazos.

-"Escúchame bien estúpido escorpión, tienes fiebre, y eres tan idiota, que eres capaz de seguir adelante sin importarte tu salud… así que… si quieres que sigamos con esto, lo vamos a hacer a mi manera… deacuerdo?"- Kardia estaba impresionado, divertido y tremendamente excitado, Degél hablaba con seriedad y los malditos lentes le daban un aire de sexi profesor que lo estaban poniendo a mil, trato de sentarse, pero una mano firme sobre su pecho lo mantuvo en el colchón, la severa expresión de Degél que negaba lentamente le hizo desistir, además de que un agradable frio comenzaba a brotar de aquella mano que se posaba sobre su corazón, enviándole agradables escalofríos por la espalda y aliviando aquel calor que quisiera o no lo estaba empezando a sofocar.

-"Deacuerdo?..."- repitió Degél con voz seria, Kardia le miro a los ojos, le sonrió y asintió, la sonrisa le fue respondida, se quitó los lentes para evitar que fueran dañados, se inclino hacia los labios del griego y comenzó a besarle, pausado pero con pasión, mientras sus manos iban recorriendo desde el abdomen hasta los hombros y de los hombros a los brazos hasta terminar entrelazando los dedos, con docilidad por parte del escorpión llevo ambas manos por sobre su cabeza hacia la cabecera de la cama, concentró su frio cosmos en aquella área y una gruesa capa de hielo cubrió las manos y medio antebrazo de Kardia. Cortó el beso y sonrió contra los labios del griego, le dejo un rápido beso en la nariz y se separó de él, levantándose de la cama, dejando a Kardia confundido. Intentó seguirlo, pero sus manos estaban inmóviles, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el gruesa capa de hielo que lo tenía atrapado, forcejeó un par de veces pero no pudo hacer nada, Degél solo sonreía divertido alejado de la cama viendo los vanos intentos del otro por soltarse.

-"Degél! Pero que demonios…?"- Kardia se estaba desesperando, alzo la cabeza y la sonrisa lujuriosa y miraba lasciva de Degél lo dejaron mudo.

-"Así te estarás quieto…"-

-"Oye! Esto no es justo!, qué fregados te pasa a ti por la cabeza…!- Kardia se quejaba y seguía forcejeando inútilmente, el frio le estaba comenzando a calar, Degél puso un dedo sobre sus labios haciendo una mueca de silencio.

-"Si no te callas escorpión… voy a tener que ponerte otro pedazo de hielo en la boca…"-la voz de Degél sonaba amenazante pero seductora, Kardia trago saliva, nunca se hubiera imaginado esa faceta de Degél, no emitió un sonido más, estaba expectante y nervioso por que definitivamente este era un Degél que no se imaginaba.

Al ver que su compañero había callado, y sabiendo que era observado fijamente, el francés comenzó a retirarse la ropa con parsimonia, primero la camisa, la cual dobló a conciencia poniéndola sobre una silla, Kardia no perdía detalle de nada, Degél era delgado pero con los músculos de pecho, abdomen y brazos bien definidos y marcados, la piel blanca, y por aquí y por allá una que otra cicatriz y moretón aun visible de la reciente misión. Degél estaba disfrutando grandemente de los ávidos ojos de escorpión que se lo comían con la mirada, siguió desvistiéndose, se quitó el grueso cinturón de piel acomodándolo sobre la camisa, se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a jugar con el cordón que ajustaba sus pantalones, Kardia se relamía los labios , quería decir algo, hacer algo! Las manos literalmente le dolían por tocarlo ( además que ya las tenia entumecidas por el frio) pero se contuvo, sabía que Degél si era capaz de congelarle la boca si no hacia lo que le había dicho.

Había por fin logrado holgar la prenda lo suficiente, y con la misma calma que había estado actuando, tomó los bordes de la cintura y bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior hasta sus talones, se irguió dejando a la vista de Kardia todo su cuerpo, el griego contuvo la respiración, las piernas bien torneadas y musculosas, y el ligero camino de bello que iba desde el ombligo hasta la ingle donde el francés presentaba una fuerte erección hicieron que Kardia soltara un suspiro ahogado, él no se quedaba atrás, bajo su pantalón podía verse claramente la erección que ya tenía y dolía en ese momento.

Degél se acercó, se coloco en 4 sobre el cuerpo del griego que le miraba suplicante y se mordía los labios con fuerza para no decir nada, inclinó la cabeza, comenzando a pasar la lengua fría por el caliente cuello de Kardia que emitía gemidos ahogados y se retorcía debajo de él, levantaba las caderas tratando de hacer chocar su cuerpo con el de Degél, el francés viendo sus intenciones volvió a colocar una mano sobre el pecho del griego haciéndolo caer a la cama, volvió a hacer pasar el frio de su cosmos hacia aquel cuerpo que ardía bajo de si, dela graganta de Kardia se escucho un " oh dios.." ahogado, había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y abría la boca grande tratando de jalar aire, entre lo excitado y lo acalorado estaba comenzando a marearse, pero esa vendita ráfaga de frio lo devolvía a la vida haciéndolo sentir espasmos placenteros y alivio, ese maldito de Degél si que sabia como manipularlo, pensó.

Degél estaba complacido, sonreía ampliamente al ver al escorpión completamente subyugado sus acciones y deseos, le estaba encantando su retorcido juego de excitarlo, acalorarlo y después enfriarlo, en ese momento se había sentado sobre las caderas de Kardia, haciendo chocar sus nalgas contra el muy notable bulto en los pantalones del griego, hacia movimientos circulares con sus caderas incitando al otro que gemía, se retorcía y escondía la cabeza entre los brazos, él mismo estaba que hervía, comenzaba a respirar agitado y soltar también ligeros gemiditos, se había llevado una mano hacia su propio miembro comenzando a masturbarse mientras la otra mano la paseaba por el pecho y abdomen aun vestido de Kardia, el cual levantaba en ese momento el rostro para ver a su compañero, moviéndose sobre sus caderas, masturbándose.

-"Ahh… Degél… por… favor!"…- le salió entre cortado, Degél sonrió complacido, Kardia le estaba rogando, lo veía en sus ojos, la desesperación, la lujuria, el deseo, el rostro sonrojado, la boca media abierta jadeando.

-"Esta el orgulloso escorpión… rogando?"- le contestó burlón mientras hacía más obvio el contacto de su trasero con el miembro de Kardia, ambas manos ahora coladas debajo de la ropa arañándole con fuerza la piel. Kardia bufo de enojo, estaba jugando con él! Lo miro ceñudo, tratando de salvar un poco del orgullo que le quedaba, pero un gemido traicionero salió de su boca.

-"Púdrete…!"-fue todo lo que contesto y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Se escuchó una risilla por parte de Degél, dejó el movimiento de caderas para concentrarse en el torso del escorpión, ya que lo tenía "atado" de manos, no había forma de sacarle la estorbosa camisa, así que tomándola de las solapas jaló fuertemente rasgándola en 2, dejando al descubierto el trigueño torso, se relamió los labios, paseo sus dedos por cada musculo dibujándolo, se detuvo por momentos sobre el moretón que tenia sobre el abdomen, pero siguió hasta los oblicuos bien marcados que delineaban deliciosamente el inicio de las ingles, dirigió las manos hacia el obligo y hacia arriba de nuevo dejando salir a la par su frio cosmos refrescando la ardiente piel a su paso.

Kardia levantó la cabeza al escuchar su camisa rasgarse, observo atentamente cada movimiento de Degél, la expresión de aquel completamente concentrado en grabarse la forma y textura de su piel, el agradable frio corriendo de aquellas manos que le acariciaban a conciencia… suspiró profundo, adoraba a ese desgraciado que lo tenía a su merced, amaba ese aire frio que lo mantenía con vida, pero aun mas le fascinaba ser el objeto de atención del francés que en ese momento se inclinaba a besarlo con lujuria haciendo que ambos pechos se rozaran y acariciaran mutuamente.

Degél dejo los labios del griego para bajar por su mentón, su cuello, el pecho, hacia el abdomen dejando a su paso un camino de saliva marcado por su lengua, Kardia sabia a sal, llegó hasta su ombligo donde metió la fría lengua, hacia círculos alrededor, se deleitaba en los gemidos ahogados que su compañero hacia, con parsimonia y mientras repartía besos por sobre el bajo abdomen y esos músculos oblicuos que enmarcaban su ingle, sus dedos comenzaron a des hacerse del cordón del pantalón, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, dejando a su vista la fuerte erección, los bronceados muslos, las bien torneadas piernas, se separó un poco de él para observarlo de pies a cabeza, el rostro sonrojado, el fornido pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, todo el hacían un cuadro irresistible, se mordió los labios, le abrió las piernas y se posiciono lo mas cómodamente que pudo entre ellas, dejando su cabeza a la altura de la entrepierna del escorpión, que lo miraba atento, tragando saliva, temblaba… Degél tomo el miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo, comenzó a pasar la lengua a todo lo largo del tronco y hasta los testículos, Kardia se ahogaba entre gemidos de " Oh Dios… Oh Degél" Flexionaba las piernas y las contraía contra los costados del francés, el cual encontraba altamente interesante las reacciones del otro, no que antes hubiera hecho eso, pero parecía sencillo, solo hacia lo que a él le gustaría que le hicieran.

Se había tragado por completo el miembro de Kardia, sintiéndose ahogar por momentos, Kardia comenzaba a jadear descontrolado, supuso lo que venía a continuación, así que se alejo de esa área sentándose sobre su abdomen poniendo las manos sobre el pecho enfriándolo y bajando el alocado ritmo del corazón que el griego tenia.

-"Degél!, Maldicion!... Estaba a punto de!..."- Frustrado… así era como se sentía en ese momento Kardia, había estado a punto de correrse pero el paro de acciones y el súbito frio en su cuerpo le detuvieron. Aunque lo agradecía en secreto, por momentos sintió explotar su pecho de lo rápido que estaba trabajando su corazón que había vuelto a su ritmo normal con el refrescante frio.

-"Tu te callas!, no te vas a venir hasta que yo te lo diga!"- Le sentencio Degél con seriedad, Kardia soltó un bufido frustrado, Degél solo sonrió, así sentado como estaba, llevo una mano a su espalda, a la casi marchita erección del griego, y comenzó a masturbarle, Kardia cerró los ojos no se iba a dejar llevar tan fácil esta vez…

El cuerpo de Kardia reaccionaba, nuevamente una potente erección se hizo presente, Degél se recorrió, posicionando sus nalgas justo sobre el miembro de Kardia, respiró profundo y ayudándose de su mano poco a poco comenzó a introducirse aquel pedazo de carne en su interior. Kardia sintió aquello, levantó la cabeza de entre sus brazos, se quedó pasmado… el rostro de Degél lleno de dolor y las uñas que se le clavaban en los costados le decían que aquello no era muy placentero para el francés.

-"Degél…No…"-comenzó a protestar…

-"Ca…lla…te…!"- articuló el otro, había llegado al límite, se quedo quieto por segundos, tratando de acostumbrarse, pero de verdad dolía!, se mordió los labios soltando gemidos doloridos, mientras sus uñas se vengaban por las sensaciones provocadas, las enterraba sobre el abdomen del griego que igualmente soltó una expresión de dolor. Lento pero constante comenzó a mover sus caderas, era un sensación rara, incomoda, en veces placentera pero más que nada rara… aun así no dejo de moverse, se llevo las manos a su miembro masturbándose a la par aumentando las sensaciones placenteras. Kardia estaba extasiado con la imagen de aquel que lo montaba, no soportaba mas aquello, se concentró lo mas que pudo, llevando todo el calor de su corazón hacia un punto… sus manos, todo su ardiente cosmos en sus manos, Degél tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tan metido en el bamboleo de sus caderas que ni cuenta se dio cuando el hielo que había atado las manos de Kardia se derretía y era quebrado por el otro.

Fue consciente que su prisionero se había soltado cuando las envestidas de sus caderas habían aumentado de fuerza y ritmo, y el hecho que un par de gélidas manos se habían posado sobre sus caderas aprisionándolo y haciéndolo moverse al ritmo que Kardia imponía, a Degel no le importo. Comenzaron a gemir al unísono, a sudar y a jadear, Kardia se sentó, abrazo por la espalda a Degél atrayéndolo más a si, Degél igual paso los brazos por sobre el cuello de Kardia. Estuvieron un rato en esa posición, pero no era suficiente, Kardia quería mas, levanto el cuerpo de Degél aun dentro de él y lo hecho sobre la cama, él acomodado entre sus piernas, envestía aquel cuerpo con fuerza, una de sus manos sobre el miembro de Degél masturbándolo y la otra sosteniéndole las caderas. Kardia no pudo mas, Degél tampoco, ambos explotaron, la esencia del francés se esparció sobre abdómenes y pecho de ambos y sobre la mano del griego, el cual salía lentamente de su compañero su esencia chorreando por entre las nalgas de aquel. Se miraron a los ojos, aun recuperando el aliento, se sonrieron, Kardia se dejo caer a un lado del francés, abrazándolo de la cintura, su aliento caliente chocando contra la oreja de aquel, Degél respiro profundo, se movió entre el abrazo quedando de costado y de frente a Kardia, estaba ardiendo, pegó su frente a él, sus manos sobre el pecho, dejó salir su cosmos, enfriándolo todo, refrescando y dejando una placentera sonrisa en los labios griegos que lo volvieron a besar, lento, con cariño, un beso que no pasó de los labios.

-"Estas… loco Degél…"- el aludido sonrió, y se acurruco contra su cuello.

-"idiota…"- le escucho decir bajito y contra la piel, sonrió también, lo abrazo con fuerza, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

…..

Un par de días habían pasado desde su pelea con Kardia, el patriarca le había mandado llamar y ahora estaba a punto de salir a una misión a Venecia como compañero de Manigoldo. No entendía la idea del sumo pontífice de enviarlos en parejas, él se las arreglaba bien solo y prefería estar solo que llegar a lastimar a su compañero de misión, pero la insistencia del patriarca y las palabras " Es una orden Albafica!" le hicieron dejar de reprochar.

Se encontraba en la entrada de su templo, era una mañana clara y fresca, respiro profundo llenándose los pulmones de la esencia a rosas que despedía su casa, sonrió para sí, parecían tiempos pacíficos. Había cambiado su usual atuendo de entrenamiento por ropas cortesanas, las largas botas negras de piel, el pantalón de algodón pegado a sus piernas, la camisa de holanes, una casaca oscura, y una larga gabardina negra completaban el cuadro(1). Echó un vistazo al horizonte que le ofrecía las tierras griegas, se inclino a tomar la caja de su armadura echándosela al hombro y se dispuso a comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

-"Albafica espera!..."- un grito que venía de media escalera entre acuario y su templo, aguzó la mirada y distinguió una maraña de cabello rubio que subían corriendo las escaleras faltantes y que se detuvieron a un par de escalones de él, doblado sobre sí mismo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-"Shion?... que haces aquí?..."- reconoció Albafica de inmediato al joven que le sonreía entre jadeos.

-" Yo… misión… Manigoldo… despedirme…"- decía el joven Aries tratando de agarrar aliento aun. Albafica le miró confundido.

-"Respira… y luego habla…"- Shion asintió, lleno sus pulmones un par de veces y subió los escalones faltantes para poder estar a la altura de piscis que aun lo veía entre preocupado y confundido.

-"Vine porque Manigoldo me comento que te ibas con él a una misión en Italia… y veo que es cierto… quería despedirme y desearte buena suerte."- una amplia sonrisa al terminar sus palabras, Albafica lo seguía mirando confundido.

-"Pues gracias… pero, no hubiera sido más fácil esperarme en Aries? De todos modos tengo que pasar por tu casa para salir del santuario…"- A Shion se le borro la sonrisa, no había pensado en aquello, un ligero sonrojo apenado apareció sobre sus mejillas.

-"Oh… cierto… no se me ocurrió... ammm bueno, también quería hablar contigo…"- había bajado la mirada ahora si realmente sonrojado y apenado.

-"Pasa algo Shion?... "- Preguntó paciente Albafica, miraba la sombra del sol, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-"Yo… quería decirte que…"- desviaba la mirada y se aclaraba la garganta nervioso –" quería decirte que, cuentas conmigo! Yo, yo, quiero que veas en mi a alguien como… como, Kardia!"- Albafica estaba pasmado, el muchacho frente a él, terriblemente sonrojado, le daba en cierta forma ternura… aunque no entendía bien a qué se refería con eso de verlo como a Kardia…

-" Kardia?... quieres que te vea como a Kardia?... Kardia es un idiota, por si no te habías dado cuenta."-

-"Ah… me refería a que, los dos se llevan muy bien, es decir, a él lo has dejado acercarte a ti y tu no dejas que nadie esté cerca de ti… y es por eso…"- Albafica soltó un suspiro cansado, entendía la situación.

-"Mira Shion, Kardia es mi amigo, cierto es que él ha tenido más "libertades" conmigo que los demás, pero no es porque yo se lo permita, el hombre es un idiota, por más que le digo que si me toca puede morir, no hace caso, le gusta aprender a la mala."- Albafica giró para comenzar a bajar los escalones, pero la mano de Shion sobre su brazo lo detuvo, por instinto aventó aquella mano soltándose, vio la decepción en los ojos del rubio.

-"Yo quisiera que entendieras que no me va a pasar nada si te doy la mano o si te doy un abrazo, no me voy a morir por eso, y entonces te vi a ti y a Kardia y lo fácil que es para el tocarte y yo…"-Shion había bajado el rostro entristecido, apenado.

-"Detente Shion…"- hablo Albafica con seriedad pero con suavidad, se puso frente a él, y para sorpresa del ariano, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros –" Se que no te pasara nada, se que eres fuerte, entiendo perfectamente tu reacción ante Kardia y entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes… "- Shion palideció por momentos, Albafica solo le sonrió bellísimamente haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco "- No soy idiota Shion… se como me miras, veo la forma en que me tratas, pero yo no puedo ofrecerte lo que quieres… te ofrezco mi amistad incondicional, créeme que tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón… y aun mejor que el que tiene Kardia je je, si no dejo que me toques, es por lo mucho que me importas, no quiero que te pase nada, y me pondría muy triste si un día por un descuido mío te hicieras daño… siempre voy a estar cerca Shion, pero no puedo ser más que tu amigo… lo entiendes?"-

Shion se quedo en silencio, la cabeza gacha, aun sentía las manos de Albafica sobre sus hombros, trago saliva, no sabía que decir… -"Anda, acompáñame, es un camino muy largo hasta la salida, y me vendría bien un amigo con quien charlar"- otra sonrisa esplendorosa, Shion la respondió a medias, asintió pero no dijo nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta, Albafica lo soltó y comenzaron a caminar…

1.- Solo para que se den una idea, esta es la imagen que use para Albafica.

photo/60/45/19/akatsukihina/13506982585995_

Advierto, la imagen no me pertenece, tiene su copyright y todos los derechos reservados a Lost Canvas.

Espero les haya gustado y comenten chi s graciaaass! nos vemos el proximou capitulouu! :)

Atte:

Eliso Was here! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

****Bueno, un poco de preliminares, éste es el penúltimo capitulo! Sorry! esto se acaba buju! T_T.

Ahora, hablando del capitulo... intenté por todos los medios que fuera de lo mas... deprimente? mmm Angst? que llegara pues! les seré sincera, yo me puse a chillar cuando me imagine la situación u_u... pero una cosa es imaginársela y otra muuuyy diferente plasmarla ahi es donde esta lo cabroon!

Ademas hay un pequeño am... Warning? je je, quiero hacer un experimento, alguien alguna vez escuchó o leyó, "Como agua para chocolate"? un libro muy famoso de cuando estuvo el bum de la literatura latinoamericana, pero lo que tenia de interesante este libro era que para "mejorar" la experiencia del lector, te decian que hicieras ciertas cosas, que escucharas una cancion en cierto capitulo o que comieras tal cosa o tuvieras tal olor para que entendieras lo que el personaje estaba sintiendo o pasando en esos momentos...

Bueno, algo asi quise hacer yo, espero funcione y pues tambien quien quiera, quien no, pos no, pero la neta es que si te dan como escalosfrios jo jo...

El capitulo tiene de hecho el nombre de la canción que les pido ( recomiendo) escuchar, "Ghosts that we Knew" del grupo "Mumford and sons".

watch?v=4WQeEhRIcts

Ese es el link directo de youtube pa mas facilidad.

A los de Copyright, nada de esto es mio le pertenece a la compañia disquera y al grupo Mumford en Sons, yo solo puse partes de su cancion en el fic.

Ejem, volviendo a lo que te truje, cuando vean esto "**(*)**" en ese momento deben poner la cancion, si quieren oirla previamente, adelante, cuando escuchen y lean la letra se daran cuenta por qué pense en ella para este capitulo. Espero lo disfruten y chillen tanto como yo ( ja ja si soy una chillona y quee XD) Dedicado a todas las chicas que han leido, muchas gracias de verdad n_n me hacen muy feliz!

**Cap 5. Ghosts that we knew…**

Los años pasaron, Sasha ya era la diosa que todos esperaban, Dohko había traído y entrenado al joven Tenma y ambos amigos se habían encontrado nuevamente en el santuario, al mismo tiempo Alone se había revelado como la reencarnación de Hades, la nueva guerra santa había dado comienzo…

La avanzada por parte del enemigo no se había hecho esperar, rumores en los pueblos de que espectros estaban rondando el santuario eran cada vez más fuertes, Sage, Atena y Sisifo su lugar teniente, deliberaban la forma de defensa y contra ataque, los caballeros dorados estaban ansiosos, unos más que otros, se les había ordenado tomar sus posiciones, -" Cada uno de ustedes defenderá su templo como es debido!... enviaremos a los caballeros de plata al perímetro de defensa del santuario… no actuaran hasta que les sea dada la orden! Entendido caballeros?"- tales habían sido las palabras del patriarca a los dorados que se habían reunido ante él.

-"No entiendo como el patriarca nos quiere tener en la retaguardia… los años lo están haciendo senil… nos debería de mandar al frente! Y acabar de una buena vez con esto!"- Kardia estaba cabreado, ya se encontraba en escorpión, caminaba de aquí para allá impaciente, con él, su eterno compañero, Degél lo miraba ir y venir, se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas de escorpión, estaba pensativo… esta pelea iba a ser la decisiva… le preocupaba Kardia, "Su" Kardia.

-" No hay nada que podamos hacer de momento… Ordenes son ordenes Kardia y habrás de acatarlas…"-dijo con paciencia y serenidad el Acuario que lo miraba dar una vuelta por enésima vez en la entrada del templo.

-"A la mierda con las ordenes! …"-

-"Kardia…"- el aludido resintió el tono, era ese bendito tonito que usaba cada que quería hacerle un reproche sin necesidad de hacerle el reproche, lo odiaba… pero terminaba por hacer caso, en ese momento opto por ir a sentarse al lado del francés, haciendo berrinche, enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados, Degél soltó una ligera risa, posó su mano sobre la hombrera dorada de su compañero, Kardia le miró y le sonrió de regreso, se entendían sin palabras.

-"Pido permiso para pasar por la casa de escorpión…"- ambos seguían sentados y giraron al unísono al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-" Alby!"- el primero en reaccionar fue Kardia que de inmediato se levanto y se acercó al caballero de piscis, sonriente, como siempre, Albafica harto de intentarlo, había cedido, ya no le importaba mas el apodo que el griego le había puesto, incluso ya lo tomaba como una muestra de cariño de parte del otro, le sonrió de regreso.

-"Kardia…"- ligera inclinación hacia él, y después volvió su mirada hacia Degél que ya se había levantado –" Degél"- igualmente la inclinación que le fue respondida.

-"Vamos, basta de ceremoniosidades…"- Kardia rompiendo el solemne momento mientras daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda del peliazul. –"Por qué pides permiso de pasar? Que no deberías estar en tu templo como lo indico el viejo?"- Albafica sabía que lo que iba a decir le iba a costar momentos de tensión con Kardia, se tomo su tiempo, y no le miro a los ojos, Kardia le veía suspicaz.

-" Mi posición no es mi templo Kardia… mi posición, es mi jardín… "- seguía desviando la mirada, la giro hacia Degél, el acuario comprendía, ambos miraron a Kardia.

-"Tu jardín?... espera… los alrededores del santuario!... Vas a ir al frente! El patriarca te ha enviado a pelear! "-

-"Tenemos información que no solo hay espectros comunes entre la avanzada… entre ellos viene un cosmos más poderoso… un juez… "-

A Kardia se le desorbitaban los ojos, durante la reunión él fue el que más se quejó de que mandaran al menos a un dorado al frente, pedía que lo mandaran, quería pelear! Quería medirse con esos infelices espectros y mostrarles quien mandaba! Quería encontrar entre esas escorias del inframundo a alguien poderoso, alguien digno de pelear contra él! Alguien que valiera la pena suficiente como para encender su corazón! Pero el Patriarca le había dado un rotundo "NO" por respuesta, incluso había dado la orden de que todos se quedaran en sus casas, él, ante tal resolución, volvió su mirada a Sasha, ella no lo miró, había mantenido la cabeza baja… Y ahora, pasada cuando mucho una escasa hora salía Albafica con que iba ir al frente a enfrentarse no solo a los espectros, si no a un juez!?

-"Te enviaron a ti?... a Ti?! Después de que yo me ofrecí mil veces, a ti! "- Kardia estaba molesto, cada frase le daba un empujón en el pecho a Albafica que seguía sin mirarlo y no hacia por defenderse.

-"Kardia!, Basta!"- la fuerte voz de Degél iba como una advertencia, dirigía su seria mirada al escorpión, tenia los puños crispados, si fuera necesario, dejaría a Kardia fuera de combate… el escorpión giró un segundo, su rostro iracundo, las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas, los ojos cargados de rencor… que después volvió a dirigir a Albafica.

-"Kardia entiéndeme, tengo que estar al frente porque así me lo han ordenado, se que tú querías ir al frente de una vez, y sé que esto no te agrada, pero yo no lo pedí, solo cumplo con lo que se me ha ordenado"-

-" A la mierda las ordenes!"- repitió –" si te han mandado al frente, yo iré contigo! "- Albafica le miró sorprendido, había decisión en las palabras y en los ojos de Kardia.

-"No lo harás!"- De nuevo Degél, ambos giraron hacia él.- " se te han dado tus ordenes ya Kardia… te guste o no, eres un soldado! Estas en un ejército, y habrás de cumplir con lo que te toca… o sufrir las consecuencias y ser tachado de rebelde y traidor!"- Degél estaba serio, cuando se trataba de cumplir con una misión, no pensaba dos veces las cosas, acataba ordenes, el tono que había usado con Kardia, pocas veces se lo había escuchado, era frio… el escorpión soltó un leve bufido, le lanzó una última mirada a Albafica, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su templo.

-"Kardia!..."- Piscis le llamaba, se detuvo pero no lo miro, seguía de espaldas a él. –"Para mi hubiera sido un gran honor el que me dejaran combatir junto a ti… pero tu misión aun no llega… pero está ahí, y será mucho mejor y más grande que la que tengo yo… no desesperes por querer repartir muerte a la primera… ya llegara tu momento… amigo"- No le contesto, seguía obstinado de espaldas a él, los puños crispados… aguardo unos segundos… nada, igual dio media vuelta enfilando hacia las escaleras y comenzó a avanzar.

-"Buena suerte Albafica…"- le dijo el acuario al pasar al lado de él, Albafica asintió.

-"Gracias Degél"-

-"Espera!..."- Kardia al pie de las escaleras, la mirada seria hacia él. –"Buena suerte… y, asegúrate de regresar Albafica… tu y yo combatiremos codo a codo en esta guerra… "- Albafica sonrió, era la primera vez que Kardia de hecho usaba su nombre, asintió igualmente ante las palabras de Kardia.

-"Asi será caballero de escorpión!"- el aludido también sonrió mientras lo miraba alejarse.

-"Es una promesa Piscis!"-

…

La batalla fue feroz… Albafica cumplió su misión, detener a los espectros… acabar con el juez… el costo?... su vida… al final, una sonrisa sobre su rostro ensangrentado, su cuerpo roto y su cosmos consumido caían en brazos de aquel que lo había idolatrado desde la primera vez que lo vio, una joven detrás del caballero de Aries sollozaba tristemente, _"una admiradora de las rosas"_ , al igual que él, alguien que había quedado deslumbrado por el hermoso semblante del caballero solitario que ahora yacía en paz en sus brazos…

Shion no se permitió llorar, cargo el exangüe cuerpo, seguido de cerca por Agasha, nunca se imagino que esa tarde cuando Piscis pasaba por su casa lo haría por última vez…

Esa tarde:…

-"Caballero de Aries, solicito permiso para pasar por tu casa…"- la misma letanía repetida varias veces, a cada casa, pero sabía que esta vez sería diferente. Shion escucho el saludo y abrió sus violetas ojos grandemente al ver a Albafica pasando por su casa, majestoso como siempre.

-"Albafica!... por qué pides permiso? Que no deberías estar en piscis?"- el aludido sonrió, tuvo una ligera sensación de dejavu…

-" Tengo una misión Shion, mi jardín, mis rosas, ahí es donde pertenezco … "-la expresión de asombro no desapareció del semblante de Aries ante aquellas palabras mientras Albafica pasaba frente a él y comenzaba a dirigirse a las escaleras.

-"Vas a la batalla!"-

-"Es necesario…"-

-"No! Se han enviado a caballeros de plata contra la avanzada!"- Albafica ya había bajado algunos escalones, Shion le siguió deteniéndose unos pasos atrás mirándolo desesperado, sabía lo que las palabras de piscis significaban, sería el primero…

-"Sabes que no podrán contra lo que viene…"- Shion, se adelanto, poniéndose frente a él bloqueándole el camino.

- "Entonces iré contigo! No puedes ir solo contra los espectros!"-

-"No lo harás! No por ahora… no nos debemos a fines egoístas Shion… mi misión es detener a los que vienen y eso hare, la tuya amigo, es cuidar el frente del santuario… "- le señalo a los pies de la escalinata donde comenzaba el pequeño pueblo de Rhodorio lugar que sobrevivía y coexistía con el santuario. –" Si de verdad te preocupas por mi Shion, preocúpate por ellos, yo cumpliré mi misión, yo detendré a los que vienen y evitare que lleguen aquí, pero si acaso fallare, tu mi querido amigo, mi hermano de armas, tendrás que comenzar la tuya y protegerlos…" –Shion quedo en silencio, no objetó mas, se hizo a un lado y dejo el paso libre al caballero de piscis, su capa se movía majestuosamente tras él, no refutaba su destino, temía lo que venía y lo aceptaba con gusto.

Momentos después, pétalos volaban por los alrededores del santuario, el Rhodorio se lleno de esencia de rosas, Shion entró al campo de batalla y cumplió su cometido, proteger.

-" Sentiste eso?..."- aún en el patio de entrada de escorpión, Kardia volvió su vista alarmada hacia donde aun destellaba una fuerte explosión. Degél asintió, lo había sentido, el cosmo de Albafica extinguiéndose, la fuerte oleada de energía cargada de rabia por parte del juez y luego… nada…

-"Puta mierda!"- exclamó colérico el escorpión echando a correr hacia los templos de abajo, iba nervioso, enojado, temiendo lo que sabía encontraría. Degél intentó detenerle gritando varias veces su nombre, el otro no le escucho, tampoco intentó seguirlo.

-"Shion!"- había llegado a Aries, agitado, sudando, no se había detenido ni un segundo, y ahí estaba, frente a él, el cabizbajo caballero de la primera casa, subiendo pesadamente las escaleras, su preciada carga en brazos cubierta por una capa ensangrentada. Shion levanto el rostro, apesadumbrado, le lanzó a Kardia una mirada cargada de pena.

-"Ah caído…"- dijo con un hilo de voz llegando por fin a la altura de Kardia, ambas miradas se dirigieron al cuerpo, Kardia apretó las mandíbulas y crispo los puños, trago grueso.

-"Estuviste ahí?"- Shion levantó su mirada hacia él, pidiendo comprensión.

-"Era su batalla…"- Kardia entendía, de haber sido él, tampoco hubiera querido que nadie interviniera, asintió monótonamente, comprendiendo…

No hubo tiempo para lamentos, los eventos que se sucedieron fueron rápidos y vertiginosos, el cosmos de Atena se desplegaba por el santuario, protegiéndolos, Asmitha cayó también dejando como legado el rosario que terminaría por sellar a los espectros, Aldebaran quedando mal herido ante su enfrentamiento con Kagaho, y cuando todos pensaban que el día había por fin terminado, la aparición de Alone en el santuario, haciendo mofa del poder de Atena y sus santos que nada pudieron hacer ante el poder de un Dios…

Al final todo volvió a una tensa calma, ya era entrada la noche y la breve amenaza del Dios del inframundo se había disipado, no sin antes haber mermado el ánimo de todos y haber herido de gravedad a Sisifo. Kardia se encontraba pensativo, como nunca antes, no podía dormir, se hallaba sobre el techo de su templo contemplando las estrellas, se rió de sí mismo, él, que siempre se quejaba por que el patriarca lo obligaba a leerlas, encontraba cierta paz ahora contemplándolas… se sentía inútil, desasosegado, la presa numero uno había estado ahí al alcance de sus garras y nada pudo hacer… una sensación de pequeñez y de debilidad lo había embargado… y no solo por eso, si no por todo lo sucedido, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo aun de digerir la muerte de Albafica, respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones del frio aire de la noche para luego soltar un quedo suspiro mientras admiraba entre sus dedos un pétalo, escarlata como su corazón, uno de los tantos que habían caído esa tarde al perderse el cosmos del doceavo guardián, lo contemplo durante un momento, volvió a suspirar y le dejo ir..

-"Descansa en paz amigo…"- murmuró al viento.

-" Así que aquí estas…"- miró a sus espaldas y sonrió a medias, era Degél que se acercaba, mirándolo entre serio y preocupado –" Sabes? Se me hizo raro el que nadie estuviera interrumpiendo mis estudios…"- Kardia sonrió, soltando a la par un leve bufido, Degél se sentó a su lado, le miró evaluadoramente por unos segundos. –" Como estas?..."-

Kardia bajó la mirada, jugando con sus dedos, levantó el rostro y fijo su mirada perdida en el horizonte –" No lo sé…"- murmuró. Degél también quedó en silencio, le siguió mirando unos momentos y después le imitó al desviar la vista a la oscuridad de la noche.

-"Tengo miedo Degél…"- los minutos habían pasado, habían estado los dos en armonioso silencio y de repente, eso. Degél quedo confuso.

-" Creí que tu no le temías a la muerte…" – por inercia su mano busco la de Kardia entrelazando los dedos con los de él, el escorpión lo agradeció, apretó con fuerza aquella mano y le miro directo a los ojos.

-"No es por mi muerte por la que temo…"- Degél se quedo sin respiración por unos segundos, la profunda mirada de Kardia le llegaba al alma, comprendía a que se refería, además aquel fuerte agarre a su mano le confirmaban los temores de aquel. –" Esta guerra se ha vuelto real… nuestros compañeros han comenzado a caer… y sé que llegara nuestro turno, Degél… estoy preparado para lo que venga para mi, siempre ha sido así pero… tu… no lo soportaría! No quiero…!"- el acuario lo silenció posando un par de dedos sobre los labios del griego que algo sorprendido calló, le sonrió para calmarlo, la mano que tenia entre las suyas la llevo hasta su pecho a posarla sobre su corazón.

-"Ahora estoy aquí, y eso es lo que importa, el mañana es el mañana Kardia… ahora estamos aquí…"- le sonrió bellamente, Kardia estaba sorprendido, no se refreno, aquella mano que se posaba sobre el pecho de Degél jalo con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia si en un abrazo estrangulador que tomo por sorpresa al acuariano.

-"Se que ahora estas aquí, y que el ahora es lo que importa… pero no te voy a dejar ir nunca Degel…"- lo aprisionaba con fuerza entre sus brazos, Degél también le rodeo y acariciaba su melena, estaba enternecido con la sincera y simple entrega del griego.

-" Idiota… ahora me entiendes"- Kardia se separo a medias mirándolo extrañado –" así, justo así es como me siento cada que te enfermas, justo así es como me siento cada que vas a una misión deseando encender tu corazón… justo así Kardia…"- El escorpión estaba sin habla, a pesar de ser duras las palabras no llevaban reproche, Degél le sonreía, acariciaba su rostro con aquellos dedos fríos mientras hablaba. –" y es así también como aprendí a quererte en el aquí y el ahora, porque contigo no sé si habrá un mañana… esta guerra ha comenzado y las bajas serán muchas, pero mientras estemos juntos ahora, no me importa el mañana…"- Kardia estaba pasmado, aquella declaración de Degél lo había dejado mudo, el francés aprovechó el mutismo del otro y se acerco para besarlo, lentamente, con todo el cariño que le podría transmitir en un beso, Kardia lo respondió de igual manera, se separaron con una sonrisa.

-"Anda es tarde"- El acuario le tomo de la mano y regresaron al templo, Kardia cumplió su promesa, no lo dejo ir…

….

La guerra siguió su curso, Aldebaran, El Cid, Hakurei, el Patriarca, Manigoldo, todos cayeron, pero una pequeña victoria fue lograda, los dioses gemelos fueron sellados, el castillo de Hades destruido, pero lamentablemente el Dios había huido hacia el Lost Canvas, quedando nuevamente fuera del alcance de Atena y sus caballeros. Regresaron al santuario, los ánimos bajos, sintiéndose perdedores, inútiles…

Aun así, la guerra debía continuar, Atena mandó llamar al caballero de Acuario, su misión por fin había llegado, era momento de mostrar su valía como caballero dorado, debía regresar a Bluegard, su segundo hogar y buscar el oricalcos de Poseidón, Degél obedeció de inmediato los mandatos de la joven Sasha teniendo para ella solo una petición… llevar como compañero a Kardia, lo quería cerca, mas ahora que cada vez quedaban menos y sobre todo con la misión encomendada, quería vigilarlo, pasar con él el mayor tiempo posible, fuera en una cama o en el campo de batalla, pero con él. Kardia había estado receloso al principio, pero Degél sabia convencerlo, apelando a su sed de batalla, aceptó con gusto al saber que tendría la oportunidad de pelear y medirse contra un Dios!

Habían salido muy de mañana, el barco que los llevaría a tierras Italianas para de ahí seguir su travesía ya los esperaba. Cruzaban el mar mediterráneo a buen tiempo, Degél se encontraba en la proa del barco, recargado sobre el barandal de madera mirando el casco romper las olas, se encontraba pensativo, hacia ya varios años que no regresaba a Bluegard, se preguntaba como estaría su amigo Unity, a pesar de que esporádicamente intercambiaban correo, hacia algún tiempo que se había espaciado, también pensaba en la señorita Serafina, no la había visto desde aquella vez en Francia.

En cierta forma se sentía culpable, sabía que ese espaciamiento con las cartas a Unity se debían en primera a la inminente guerra, y en segunda a cierto griego que en ese momento se recargaba indolente sobre su espalda.

-"Hey, estoy aburrido…"- sintió las manos de Kardia paseándose por su abdomen apresándolo totalmente contra su pecho, la cabeza del griego sobre su hombro, no importándole en lo mas mínimo que algunos marinos murmuraran al ver aquella escena, Degél suspiró derrotado y sonrió.

-"Kardia, compórtate…"-

-"Na… mejor dime en que pensabas?"-

-"Nada en especial… en Bluegard, la misión, Unity…"- Kardia le soltó con un gruñido y se recargo en el barandal pero de espaldas para poder encararlo de frente.

-"Unity es con el que entrenaste no? Tu "amiguito"…"- Degél rio divertido.

-"Celos Kardia?..."- el aludido gruño y se cruzo de brazos.

-"Tsk… ya quisieras…"- Degél siguió sonriendo, quedaron unos minutos callados, solo escuchando el mar.

-"Kardia…"-

-"mmm…"-

-"Quiero que me prometas algo…"- Mirada intensa, interrogante hacia el acuario. –"Prométeme que te vas a cuidar… que no harás nada estúpido ni alocado…"-

-"Quieres que te prometa que no moriré?"-

-"No… solo que te vas a cuidar…"- Kardia soltó un suspiro, giró en su posición para tomar a Degél por los hombros estrechándolo contra su costado.

-" Te prometo que resistiré todo lo que quieras… mientras tu estés bien, resistiré con toda mi vida, si con eso puedo protegerte…"- Ambos se miraron, Degél junto su frente con la de Kardia, sellando de esta manera un pacto silencioso entre los dos.

Por fin habían llegado a Bluegard, todo lo que veían los ojos del escorpión era blanco, tan blanco que calaba la vista, y tan jodidamente helado que calaba en los huesos. Y Degél que se veía tan condenadamente agusto con la situación, el frio obviamente no le inmutaba en lo mas mínimo, él trataba de disimular los repentinos y fuertes espasmos que sufría por el cortante frio que hacía, realmente por un segundo pensó que no le haría tanto daño, él que siempre tenía un exceso de calor… que equivocado estaba…

-"Frio?..."- Comentó en tono burlón Degél al ver como Kardia crispaba los puños y disimulaba lo mucho que estaba tiritando, él se sentía como en casa, tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-"Ca… cállate"- fue la cortante respuesta mientras poco a poco se acercaban a unas ruinas de lo que antes era la mística Bluegard…

Algo no iba bien… podía sentirlo, se habían encontrado ya con el mentado "amiguito" de Degél y no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo… el otro ya había notado las miradas agudas y serias que le lanzaba el escorpión, Degél le decía que estaba sobre actuando. Unity los había invitado a la gran biblioteca del palacio, Kardia iba receloso, no entendía como Degél no podía ver que algo estaba realmente mal ahí, pero así era Degél, lo concerniente con sus amigos o gente importante para él lo cegaba…

-"Degél esto no me huele bien, ten mucho cuidado…"- le había dicho en un momento en secreto antes de entrar a aquella gran sala repleta de libros. El otro se soltó del agarre y siguió a Unity sin mirar atrás.

-" No exageres Kardia…"- fue lo único que le dijo, el otro bufo pero fue detrás de ellos…

Ahora se encontraban en dominios de Poseidón, y justo como él lo había previsto, todo había ido de mal a peor, la inesperada llegada de Pandora con el juez del infierno Radamantiz estaba haciendo peligrar la misión, como demonios esos dos sabían que estaban ahí y que iban en busca del Oricalcos?

De repente Unity había caído muerto por el juez, Degél perdió los estribos en ese momento, se le olvido misión, se le olvido Kardia, se le olvido todo… solo veía el cuerpo de su amigo en manos de Wivern que reía divertido. Kardia observó todo por unos minutos, evaluadoramente, miraba a Degél pelear desesperado, tratando de vengar la muerte de su amigo, de apaciguar su dolor, el escorpión tomo una decisión, recordó su promesa…

Para asombro de Degél, lo apartó de la batalla, su sonrisa altanera, su actitud retadora hacia el gran juez que ninguna gracia le hacia la risita burlona del caballero dorado frente a él, el acuario intentó oponerse, salvar un poco de su orgullo como guerrero, no se lo permitió, iba a protegerlo a como diera lugar, incluso de su estupidez e impetuosidad por querer acabar con un juez el solo y solo con la fuerza de su ira…

Lo instó a que siguiera la misión, buscar el oricalcos, Degél no estaba seguro de dejarle… y si moría? Kardia era tan capaz de dejarse llevar por la batalla y más ante un oponente como Radamantiz, el escorpión le miró, estaba decidido, sus ojos eran fieros, pero llenos de seguridad, mentalmente le reafirmó la promesa, se cuidaría… Degél comenzó así una rápida carrera contra tiempo y hacia el interior del templo de Poseidón con una sola cosa en mente "_No mueras Kardia… no mueras…_"

La batalla contra Wivern era todo lo que había deseado en su vida, era justo el oponente que esperaba, y se lo dijo al juez, le hizo saber que él era el hombre por el cual encendería su corazón y su cosmo, Radamantiz no le comprendió burlándose de él… Poco sabia el juez del infierno que tras la que sería la más fiera batalla hasta ese momento para él, terminaría siendo atravesado por la aguja escarlata Antares Katakeo, entonces comprendió lo que el escorpión le quiso decir. Sus venas comenzaron a fundirse, su sangre se sentía como lava hirviendo, su corazón estaba envuelto en llamas que le derretían, Radamantiz no lo podía creer, él!, Un juez del infierno! Criado en las mismas llamas de los más profundos avernos, siendo quemado vivo por esas llamas escarlatas que le estaban consumiendo sin piedad, espumarajos sanguinolentos manaban de su boca, no lo podía creer, había sido vencido por un inútil caballero dorado, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de haberle arrancado su famosa aguja y haberse llevado también con él la vida del escorpión…

Por su parte Degél no se quedo atrás, la batalla siguió para el también, primero con el que creía fallecido y ahora traidor Unity, Dragón Marino, y su loco plan de reencarnar a Poseidón en Serafina su hermana ya muerta hacia tiempo. Degél no comprendía tanta locura… Unity le culpó, él los había abandonado, se había olvidado de Bluegard y su promesa… Degél recordó todo, pero era demasiado tarde… Pandora apareció y complico las cosas aún mas, en esos momentos pudo sentir explotar el cosmos de Kardia, pudo sentir el corazón del escorpión encendido en esas fieras llamas, pero no podía ir, habían cometido el grave error de despertar al Dios de los mares y si no lo detenía… todo, absolutamente todo habría sido en vano, la muerte de Serafina, la muerte de Kardia, de sus compañeros. Tomó una decisión, si Kardia había muerto ya, y si en ese punto ya era imposible el escape y cumplir con la misión encomendada por Atena, que mas importaba seguir viviendo? Mas valía mejor morir, peleando, como le había enseñado su Kardia. Sonrió ante su decisión, a fin de cuentas volvería a estar con él, a fin de cuentas morirían en el mismo lugar, al menos ese consuelo le quedaba…

Le sonrió a Serafina, en ese momento ya Poseidón, le pidió perdón a Unity, a Atena, a Kardia… le pidió un último favor a Unity, en recuerdo de su vieja amistad, llevar lo que quedaba del oricalcos a Atena, contarle lo que había pasado con sus caballeros, disculparse con la diosa… En ese momento, comenzó a encender su cosmos, ah hacerlo explotar, debía contener a Poseidón a como diera lugar, se concentro lo mas que pudo, aún así, pensaba en Kardia, lo haría por él, que siempre le enseñó que nunca debía rendirse, su cosmos se desbordó, exploto al máximo encerrándolo a si y a Poseidón/serafina en un gigantesco muro de hielo que se fue extendiendo por todo el templo que comenzaba a derrumbarse…

Sentía frio, era extraño, después de todo su corazón seguía encendido en llamas y su sangre hervía, entonces como sentir frio? "_Así debe sentirse la muerte" _Pensó el escorpión, pero no era posible, porque además de frio, sentía dolor, en todo su mallugado y golpeado cuerpo, el dedo que le había quebrado el desgraciado juez punzaba como los mil diablos, los golpes le escuecian, entonces, no podía estar muerto.

Se encontraba boca arriba en donde había peleado con Radamantiz, abrió los ojos, algo le lastimó, era hielo brillante que se iba cristalizando por el techo y el piso de donde se encontraba y comenzaba a cristalizarle la armadura, abrió la boca grande jalando aire lo mas que pudo, estaba helado, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras trataba desesperadamente de respirar, seguía vivo, no había duda, "_Promesa cumplida"_ pensó con burla y trato de reírse pero lo que le salió fue una tos que casi lo ahoga, se medio incorporo, quedando sentado, y miro a su alrededor, no vio a Radamantiz, pero si la gruesa capa de hielo que seguía creciendo a su alrededor, bajó la vista hacia su pecho, la armadura se encontraba al rojo vivo así que el hielo cedía ante él, se incorporo con dificultad, y comenzó a pensar con más claridad… "_Hielo… por qué hielo?... no… NO! Degél!" _ Su mirada desesperada, tambaleándose comenzó a avanzar y fue cuando lo vio.

Unity se encontraba tirado boca abajo, el hielo comenzando a cristalizarse a su alrededor, lo que llamó la atención de Kardia era la esfera que relucía entre sus manos, se acerco a él, el hielo derritiéndose y regenerándose a su paso, lo jaló del cuello de la túnica volteándole con violencia, sin consideración alguna dio un par de bofetadas en el rosto pálido del joven, que inmediatamente despertó, tosiendo ruidosamente, Kardia lo dejo caer de nuevo al suelo, con violencia.

-"Párate!"- ordenó el caballero dorado, la mirada cargada de rencor hacia el joven que aun trataba de recuperar el aliento, Unity levanto la vista y se quedo perplejo.

-"Kardia!... estas… vivo!"- no le contestó, se inclino hacia el joven tomándolo de nuevo del cuello y levantándolo a la fuerza.

-"Donde está Degél?"- Unity trago saliva, y desvió la mirada, Kardia perdió la paciencia, le zarandeó con fuerza –" Contéstame cabron!"-

-"Él… él… ha encerrado a Poseidón y…"- a Kardia se le desorbitaron los ojos ante esas palabras, lo aventó yendo a caer Unity de sentonaso contra las congeladas baldosas del templo. Kardia giró hacia donde estaban las grandes puertas labradas que daban entrada al templo de Poseidón, tenía que llegar ahí a como diera lugar…

-"Él me pidió que llevara esto a Atena…"- llamó de nuevo Unity incorporándose y mostrando a Kardia la extraña esfera.

-"Es el Oricalcos?"- Unity asintió, y se recargó contra uno de los pilares del lugar, cansado.

-"Ya no puedo Kardia… lo siendo…" dijo el joven mientras resbalaba por el pilar cayendo sentado, Kardia le miró con odio, de nueva cuenta se acerco a él, de nueva cuenta le tomo por el cuello y lo levanto con fuerza estrellándolo contra la superficie de mármol.

-"Escúchame bien hijo de puta!, es por tu culpa que estamos en esta situación no es cierto? Así que saldrás de aquí, iras al templo de Atena y le entregaras esto a ella en sus manos, le pedirás perdón a ella y a sus caballeros por la muerte del caballero de Acuario, y te pondrás a su servicio hasta el día que mueras en redención por lo que has hecho, entendiste?!"- Le siseo con crueldad cada palabra, los ojos se le desorbitaban de las cuencas y una ira descomunal le invadía haciendo que su corazón ardiera con mas ímpetu, Unity no le miraba, tenía la cabeza gacha, le sintió temblar por segundos, le soltó.

-"Todo está congelado… no podre salir a la superficie…"- dijo en voz baja el joven, Kardia miró a su alrededor, era cierto, todo estaba lleno de hielo a excepción del espacio que ellos ocupaban y eso debido al calor de su corazón, bajo la mirada hacia su corazón aun en llamas, y de ahí a su mano izquierda donde aun en su dedo índice brillaba fiera su aguja escarlata, y ante la perpleja mirada de Unity, la arranco sin piedad de su dedo… regueros de sangre volaron yendo a manchar el inmaculado hielo, se la entregó al joven que seguía sin habla ante el sacrificio del escorpión, Kardia comenzó a jalarle hacia la salida del templo.

-"Mas te vale llegar Unity… o yo mismo volveré y te buscare y te desgarrare el cuerpo con esa misma aguja…"- Unity asintió monótonamente, con el cosmos que le quedaba Kardia hizo que el joven llegara hasta el portal que los había transportado hasta ahí.

(*)

Se quedo unos momentos viendo como todo había sido cubierto por la gruesa capa de hielo, respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones del gélido aire, los pedazos de armadura que aún le quedaban encima le pesaban, sus dedos escuecian, y goteaban sangre que creaba vapor al contacto con hielo, su rostro, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, tierra, moretones… Volvió su rostro atrás, tenia que llegar a Degél…

_"You saw my pain, washed out in the rain  
Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins…"_

Con mucha dificultad Kardia logró llegar a la cámara de Poseidón, las puertas se encontraban abiertas, el hielo avanzaba y su Corazón poco a poco dejaba de quemarse… entró con recelo, y le vio… parado en medio de aquella inmensa cámara, estaba de espaldas a él, de frente a Poseidón, parecía un ángel… los brazos abiertos, la cabellera a su espalda como si estuviera ondeando al viento, una leve aura azul aun rodeaba el cuerpo de Degél, pero sabía que no había ya posibilidad de que siguiera con vida… por un momento no supo qué hacer, el fuego en sus venas también estaba apagándose, pero quería verle, una vez más, a la cara, morir junto a él, ese era su destino.

"_Por favor cosmos de mi corazón, por favor Atena… permíteme una vez más, dame fuerza una vez más, y déjame encender mi cosmos, por favor" _Pidió mentalmente el escorpión mientras se concentraba, el fuego en su interior se avivó, el hielo comenzó a ceder, caía sobre el cómo lluvia, una lluvia que le dolía… las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaron a abrirse de nuevo por el esfuerzo, y el hielo comenzó a teñirse de rojo pero no se dejo vencer, siguió encendiéndolo todo hasta que logro tocar la espalda helada de la armadura de Acuario.

_"But you saw no fault no cracks in my heart  
And you knelt beside my hope torn apart…"_

No dejó a su cuerpo ni a su cosmos descansar hasta que tuvo el cuerpo de Degél en sus brazos, se encontraba exhausto, su corazón a punto de explotar, tenía miedo… la mirada fija en el peto de la armadura, le quemaba las manos de tan fría… se concentro y comenzó a pasar su quemante cosmos por sus manos hacia aquel cuerpo… esperando… deseando… se rio por segundos, cuantas veces Degél había hecho aquella misma operación? Hincado a un lado de él cuando las fiebres y su corazón le dejaban tirado sin esperanzas… y siempre llegaba él, ese que en esos momentos sostenía con cuidado, tratando de verdad, tratando de que el calor que manaba de su ser le devolviera a la vida, como su frio le devolvía a él la suya…

"_But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view  
And we'll live a long life  
So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light  
Cause oh they gave me such a fright  
But I will hold as long as you like  
Just promise me we'll be alright…"_

Un rato estuvo hacienda lo mismo, no quería verle a la cara, no quería verle y darse cuenta de la verdad… tenía mucho miedo de ver aquellos bellos ojos de enigmático color, cerrados… pero nada pasaba, por más que transfería su energía al cuerpo de Degel, este seguía inmóvil, frio… trago saliva, y despacio, giro su vista hacia el rostro de Acuario, no pudo evitar que un quejido lastimero abandonara su garganta ni que sus ojos se arrasaran de lagrimas calientes que comenzaban a caer sin su permiso… El rostro estaba pálido, los labios amoratados; llevó ambas manos hacia aquel bello rostro, atrayéndolo hacia sí y pegó su caliente frente con la gélida de Degél, sollozos incontrolables se le atoraban en la garganta y las lagrimas sanguinolentas caían sobre la pálida piel del Acuario.

-" Degél no me hagas esto por favor…"- le susurraba entre sollozos mientras le acariciaba las mejillas – " por favor despierta…" le dejó un beso en la frente, lo abrasaba contra si, su cuerpo convulsionándose tanto por el llanto como por el frio… su corazón estaba fallando, su calor ya no era suficiente y el hielo comenzaba a rodearles…

-"Te prometí que me cuidaría… te prometí que no moriría, lo vez? Cumplí mi promesa… por que esperaba verte…"- se limpio los ojos, le sonreía y le seguía acariciando el rostro… -" tu siempre fuiste el único que me comprendió en el santuario, tu siempre hacías que todo estuviera bien, tu siempre me diste esperanza Degél… incluso ahora, moriste para protegerlo todo…"

"_So lead me back  
Turn south from that place  
And close my eyes to my recent disgrace  
Cause you know my call  
And we'll share my all…"_

-" Y yo te falle… te prometí que te protegería, y te falle…" dijo con tristeza, no dejaba de mirarle, no dejaba de acariciarle y de abrazarle –" Regresa Degél por favor… no me dejes… sin ti no sabría que hacer…"- pego su frente de nuevo a la de él, se quedo en silencio unos minutos, por sus mejillas aun bajando lagrimas… de repente un espasmo, que le hizo voltear violentamente, sangre… estaba tosiendo sangre… su corazón ya no aguantaba, sonrió con amargura y volvió su rostro de nuevo al que tenía en brazos. –" aunque… más bien parece que el que te va a seguir, seré yo… también te lo dije recuerdas? Te lo prometí… nunca te voy a dejar ir…"

"_But hold me still bury my heart on the cold  
And hold me still bury my heart next to yours…"_

Soltó un leve suspiro y acerco su rostro al de Degél, con ternura beso sus labios amoratados, fríos, le beso los ojos, le beso la frente. –" A fin de cuentas, vamos a estar juntos Degél, sabes? Siempre ame tu frio, y el quedar sepultado por tu hielo no es mala idea… a fin de cuentas, mi corazón, que siempre ardió por ti… se quedara contigo…"

Le abrazó, pegándolo fuertemente contra si, enterró su cabeza entre el cuello y cabellera del francés, aferrándose a él, su corazón se había apagado ya, daba sus últimos latidos, un fuerte dolor en el pecho le hizo encogerse pero no soltó a Degél, comenzó a tener serias dificultades para respirar, el hielo avanzaba sobre ellos, ya no sentía las piernas y avanzaba por su tórax, pegó su mejilla a la de Degél, cerró con fuerzas los ojos, "_Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo, y estaremos siempre juntos…" _prometió mentalmente, jaló con mucho esfuerzo un poco mas de aire antes de que el hielo avanzara por sus brazos y hacia su cabeza encerrándolos en un brillante ataúd de Hielo... –"te amo…"- exhaló con ese último suspiro…


	6. Epilogo

**I Will Wait... **

**...Now I'll be bold  
As well as strong  
And use my head  
Alongside my heart  
So tame my flesh  
And fix my eyes  
A tethered mind  
Freed from the lies...**

**Mumford and Sons. **

**Epilogo…**

"Desde la era mitológica, cada 243 años se repite la guerra entre la diosa Atena y Hades, el dios del inframundo, cuando el mal surge en la tierra, aparecen los caballeros de la esperanza, los caballeros de Atena, ellos visten las armaduras que representan las 88 constelaciones y mantienen la paz a costa de sus vidas, dicen que sus puños desgarran el cielo y estremecen la tierra…"

Y ese plazo estaba por llegar a su fin… más de 200 años habían pasado desde la última guerra santa, y así como Hakurei, su maestro, ahora le tocaba a él, Shion, el actual patriarca del santuario el preparar todo para la nueva guerra que venía…

Shion suspiro profundo, el fin de siglo se avecinaba, la nueva guerra se avecinaba y el ya estaba muy viejo para aquello… se encontraba en su estudio, revisando papeles, libros viejos extraídos de la antes majestuosa biblioteca de acuario. Su puesto como patriarca era altamente demandante y justo ahora 200 años después de la guerra que el sobrevivió, venia la verdadera razón de ser de él como patriarca. Se sacó aquel pesado yelmo dorado que llevaba y se rasco la cabeza, odiaba todas esas ceremoniocidades sobre la vestimenta patriarcal, pero su puesto lo demandaba, lanzó otro cansado suspiro, ya sentía los años encima, su cabeza se había vuelto blanca y las inaplacables arrugas habían atacado su cara y sus manos, aun así sonrió al verse contra la superficie brillante del yelmo patriarcal, al menos no se veía tan mal como Dhoko, pensó...

En eso estaban sus cavilaciones cuando las grandes puertas de madera labrada de su estudio retumbaron, se levanto despacio y rodeo su escritorio, seguramente eran los jóvenes caballeros dorados de géminis y sagitario que regresaban con los nuevos "prospectos" para las posiciones doradas que faltaban, debía tener todo listo y preparado para cuando la guerra fuera inminente, así que había comenzando a buscar y reclutar jóvenes en todo el mundo que tuvieran la capacidad de explotar el cosmos…

No había sido tarea nada fácil, y menos en estos tiempos modernos en que la vida parecía llevar una velocidad vertiginosa y la tecnología evolucionaba a pasos agigantados haciendo la vida más cómoda y a los seres humanos más inútiles y poco creyentes de los mitos de los dioses…

Las puertas volvieron a retumbar, se aclaro la garganta, irguió su postura a lo más que sus viejos huesos le dejaban y dijo con voz potente "- Adelante"- …

Frente a él aparecieron unos muy jóvenes Saga y Aioros, los primeros en ser ordenados dorados en esos tiempos modernos ( no haría ni un año en que el mismo les había terminado de entrenar y entregado sus armaduras doradas); Ambos le hicieron una profunda reverencia a la cual sonrió.

-"Patriarca, hemos regresado de nuestra misión"- Saga el joven Géminis, que poseía una voz muy profunda para su edad, era el que había hablado –" así como usted lo ha pedido, hemos traído a los dos jóvenes aspirantes a caballeros dorados de Escorpión y Acuario…"-

Detrás de Aioros, pudo vislumbrar dos pequeñas figuras que trataban de quedar escondidos, aquel hombre viejo de ropas largas y extrañas les intimidaba, Shion sonrió, con mucha dificultad y agarrándose del escritorio se puso en cuclillas, e hizo una seña al par de chiquillos para que se acercaran. Con mucha timidez al principio, los niños comenzaron a caminar, no pudo evitar la mueca de asombro que mostró su rostro…

-" Son… idénticos…"- dijo en un murmullo. Los niños se habían detenido justo frente a él, aun asombrado los comenzó a examinar, primero el de los vivarachos ojos turquesa, de cabellos rebeldes y ondulados, le examinó el rostro, le levantó el flequillo, el niño le miraba confundido, pero no decía nada, detrás de él, Saga y Aioria miraban hacer al patriarca, igualmente confundidos como el par de chiquillos victimas del escrutinio. Terminó aquella inspección con una pequeña palmadita en la mejilla del niño para después seguir con el de los ojos azul grisáceo, tenia aire serio, el cabello lacio de un color más oscuro que el de su compañero, el chiquillo no se dejo amedrentar, le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo.

Terminó aquella extraña exanimación desordenando el cabello del chiquillo más serio, se volvió a erguir, mientras Aioria miraba a Saga y viceversa, todos quedaron en silencio y como parecía que nadie se decidía a decir nada, el joven Sagitario comenzó a hablar.

-"Como le dijimos señor, ellos son los chicos destinados a Escorpión y Acuario; él…"- señaló al de los ojos turquesa –" es…"-

En el acto Shion le detuvo, la perplejidad de los jóvenes dorados no se hizo esperar. –" Déjame adivinar… Kardia y… Degel?"- El viejo caballero de Aries sonrió esperando las miradas de confusión y asombro que justamente todos tenían, pero sobre todo esperaba la respuesta de " como lo supo?!"…

-"Mi nombre no es Kardia!..."- por fin uno de los chiquillos habló, era el de cabellos rebeldes y mirada juguetona, Shion le miró curioso… -" Yo soy Milo!"- el chiquillo le dedico una brillante sonrisa.

-"Milo?..."- El niño asintió vehemente aseverando lo dicho, Shion sonrió divertido y complacido. –" Milo como la fruta?..."- El pequeño volvió a asentir.

-"Si, mi abuelo dice que me encontró en una huerta de manzanas y por eso me puso Milo… aunque después me decía que comía tantas manzanas que un día me convertiría en una… y que Milo me quedaba muy bien por eso…"- Ante tal explicación, Shion no pudo más que soltar una sonora carcajada, el pequeño Milo frunció el seño molesto por las risas, a lo que el patriarca respondió acariciándole la cabeza.

-"Así que Milo como la manzana… pues bien Milo, se bienvenido al santuario de Atena… se que eres el indicado para convertirte en el caballero de escorpión, porque, sabes? Yo conocí a un escorpión que amaba las manzanas más que a nada… y era igual de ocurrente que tu…"-

El niño estaba complacido sonreía alegremente y se había llevado ambos brazos tras la nuca en actitud despreocupada, Shion se dirigió al otro pequeño.

-"Y tu eres?..." – El niño no le contesto, lo miraba confundido, y después desvió su mirada al par de jóvenes que le habían llevado hasta ahí.

-" Ah señor… el no entiende el griego…"- Saga sintió la mirada del pobre pequeño y comenzó a explicar.

-" No me digas… él es… Francés?"-

-"Así es… como lo…"-

-"No por nada soy el patriarca joven géminis "- sonrió divertido y se volvió a dirigir al pequeño que miraba a todos entre confuso y desesperado.

-" Bonjour petit garçon… Bienvenu… ton nome?"-( Hola pequeño, bienvenido, tu nombre?); El asombro calló sobre todos en el estudio, pero sobre todo en el pequeño niño que por fin esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, al fin lograba entender a alguien!.

-"Bonjour monsiur, je suis Camus! C'est un miracle!, vous pouvez parler français! Je ne peu comprendre pas rien quand ces personnes parlent!"- ( Hola señor! Yo soy Camus!, es un milagro! Usted habla francés! Yo no podía entender nada cuando ellos hablaban!)

-"Oui Je parle, j'ai eu un amie de la France, C'est lui qui m'a enseigné… allors, tu veux devenais chevalier?"- ( Si lo hablo, tuve un amigo francés, el fue quien me enseñó… ahora, quieres tu volverte caballero? ); Shion miraba al niño con una sonrisa nostálgica, de verdad no podía creer que frente a él estuvieran las versiones miniatura de los que habían sido sus compañeros de armas…

-"Oui Monsiur! Je veux devenair a chevalier! Ma mère m'a dit les histoires de les chevaliers de Athena… elle m'a dit que un de ces chavaliers etàit Frances… et je veux être comme lui…"- ( Si señor! Yo quiero ser un caballero!, Mi madre me contaba historias de los caballeros de Atena, ella me ha dicho que uno de esos caballeros ha sido francés… yo quiero ser como él); Había decisión en las palabras del pequeño Camus, Shion estaba sorprendido.

-" C'est vrai… Le chevalier de Verseau etàit Frances… et c'est pour ça, que je sais que vous êtes parfait… Allors, tu ne peux pas parler grec? Mmm c'est un problem…"- ( Es cierto, el caballero de Acuario era francés, y es por eso, que yo se que tu serás perfecto… aunque, tu no puedes hablar griego?... mmm eso es un problema…); Shion quedo pensativo por segundos, el pequeño Camus se vio deprimido por momentos, pero es que el griego de verdad era una lengua difícil de entender, y la escritura era peor! Como se supone que entendería todos esos jeroglíficos?

Shion se llevo una mano a la barbilla en actitud reflexiva, como ayudar al pequeño francés a entender?... miró a Saga, miró a Aioria y por ultimo miró al pequeño Milo que por su lado miraba curioso al chiquillo al lado de él, se le hacía graciosa la forma de hablar… ahora entendía por qué desde que llegaron al santuario no había emitido un sonido, Francia debía ser un lugar extraño, pensaba…

-"Milo, quiero encomendarte una misión…"- Shion sonreía picaresco, se le había ocurrido una idea… ya que a escorpión y acuario se habían tomado la molestia de "regresar"… por qué no tenerlos juntos? De una u otra manera sabia que sería inevitable de todos modos…

El pequeño Milo prestó su atención al patriarca, la idea de que a su llegada ya le encomendaran una misión lo hacía sentir importante, así que con toda la seriedad que le daba su corta estatura y su corta edad, se cuadró frente al viejo caballero. –" Si mi señor!"- Dijo en tono serio el chiquillo

-"Milo el es Camus… es de Francia, y el griego no se le da muy bien, el será tu compañero de armas algún día, así que quiero que hasta que ese momento llegue, le ayudes, tu le ayudaras a estudiar griego de acuerdo? "- El pequeño Milo asintió de inmediato y volteó hacia Camus dedicándole la mas esplendorosa de sus sonrisas y tendiéndole la mano amistoso.

-"**Γειά σας είμαι ο Μίλο, και εγώ θα σας σύντροφος για τη μελέτη της ελληνικής!"-** ( Hola yo soy Milo, y seré tu compañero de estudio de griego!) El pequeño Camus, en un principio le sonrió tímido y aceptó la mano que se le ofrecía, pero después de escuchar nuevamente ese idioma extraño, su semblante cambió a la tribulación y lanzo una mirada desesperada al patriarca que negaba lentamente con la cabeza…

- "Il est Milo, Lui t'aidera avec le grec… Patience si vous plait…"- ( El es Milo, el te ayudara con el griego… paciencia por favor… ) el pequeño francés soltó un suspiro y asintió, dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Milo y le sonrió un poco más abiertamente.

-"Hola… yo… siendo… Camus…" – Dijo con mucha dificultad y lentamente terminando con una esplendorosa sonrisa dedicada a su pequeño compañero que feliz de que Camus dijera al menos 3 palabras lanzó un grito de felicidad y se le echó encima abrazándolo ante la perplejidad de todos.

-"Yeeiii! Muy bien Camus! No te preocupes! Yo te seguiré enseñando ok?"-

- "Chicos! Compórtense! Están frente al patriarca!"- Saga había hablado, molesto ante la falta de seriedad de los chiquillos.

-"Esta bien Saga… déjalos…"-

-"Pero señor!..."- Shion le restó importancia al asunto dejando a un joven géminis enfurruñado y molesto .

-"Milo, Camus… anden, vallan a que les acomoden con los aprendices, espero que se esfuercen y dentro de un tiempo yo mismo les entregare las armaduras doradas… háganse pues merecedores de ellas!"- Ambos niños hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a salir del estudio, o más bien Milo arrastraba a Camus del brazo mientras no paraba de parlotear para su consternación y sufrimiento.

-"Señor… nosotros también nos retiramos"- comenzó a decir Aioria mientras se inclinaba en reverencia, Shión había vuelto a su expresión seria y a sentarse tras su escritorio.

-"Esperen… mis jóvenes caballeros dorados… tengo algo que comunicarles, Atena ha vuelto a esta tierra…"- Aioria y Saga intercambiaron miradas –" es un evento de regocijo, pero también de alerta… la llegada de Atena significa que Hades también ha vuelto, la guerra santa está por comenzar, y es por eso mis queridos muchachos que debo de elegir un sucesor… Saga, Aioria, ustedes son mis alumnos más preciados y los dos en los que deposito mi plena confianza, se que los dos serian excelentes cabezas del santuario… pero debo de elegir a uno… en estos días me retiraré a Starhill, debo meditar, en mi ausencia, Aioria, encargo el Santuario a tu cuidado…-

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron perplejos, Aioria estaba boquiabierto, no esperaba semejante cosa, por su lado Saga, inconscientemente apretaba sus puños y su mandíbula se había vuelto rígida, no sabía por que le molestaba tanto que dijera el nombre de Aioria, ¿qué le faltaba a él como para no dejar el Santuario en sus manos? , ¿Acaso Shion no le creía capaz?.

-"Algún problema Saga?"- Shion había notado el extraño cambio en el semblante del géminis.

-"N.. no señor!, Acataremos sus ordenes como es debido!"- Saga despertó de su repentino enojo e hizo una muy inclinada reverencia hacia Shion.

-"Señor no se preocupe, cuidare del santuario con vehemencia!"- Aioria también se inclinaba respetuoso pero con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Por fin se encontraba solo nuevamente, se acomodo sobre su silla y se llevo ambas manos sobre el pecho entrelazando sus dedos, pensando… la actitud de Saga no le había pasado desapercibida, no sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que la respuesta a todo estaría en Starhill…

Sus pensamientos siguieron divagando un poco más, y se fueron hacia los pequeños que acababa de despedir, sin quererlo sonrió… Hacía ya más de 200 años de la última vez que había visto a sus compañeros Kardia y Degél, dejo a su mente perderse en los recuerdos de las locuras impulsivas de Kardia, en la seriedad y sabiduría que siempre rodeaba el aura de Degél, en la pareja tan dispareja que hacían ambos y en lo profunda que siempre le pareció la relación que tenían ambos… Se encontraba asombrado ante el hecho de que esos dos ni el más allá les había detenido para re encontrarse, le asombraba que el Destino les diera una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos… ciertamente les envidiaba…

Lanzo un suspiro al aire y sonrió, se levantó nuevamente de su silla, tenía que prepararlo todo para su salida a Starhill, sabía que todas las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, estarían ahí…

Y lo que pasó ya es otra historia… continua en Saint Seiya cap 01… je je je

_Ok Palabras de despedida... _

_Agradesco profundamente a todas las personas que tomaron unos minutitos de su tiempo y se los dedicaron a leer mis desvarios fanfickeros :), de no ser por los lectores ( y el hecho de estar divagando todo el dia XD) trabajos como este no saldrian nunca a la luz, asi que de verdad, desde el fondo de mi corazon gracias!_

_Ahora, no se si estoy satisfecha con este fic ._. ... bueno, al menos con el final, creo al final no conclui nada ja ja, lo que queria era dejar la puerta abierta a la "nueva generacion" y a la idea loca que tenemos la mayoria de que "Milo y Camus son la re encarnacion de Kardia y Degél" ja ja. No se si eso se logro... _

_Pido disculpas de ante mano por lo de meterle otros idiomas, el frances ya lo tengo muy olvidado por que como no lo practico se me esta olvidando x_x... asi que si ven errores por favor dejenmelos saber! _

_El griego ja ja, la verdad es que yo pondria la misma cara que Camus... Whaattt? lo admito ahi si use un traductor de internet XD si alguien sabe giego y sabe como se pronuncia eso... please tell mee! _

_y bueno de nueva cuenta muchas gracias! :) nos estamos leyendo gente! fue un placerrrrr! _


End file.
